Matchmaker girl
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: RnR 'Life is cruel. Your happiness over mine.', words she won't forget for a while. This is a story of love and magic, its conflicts and its everlasting fluff. Set in an AU where Eriol discovered his powers later than the canon RnR Complete? Not really.
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaker girl**

**Author's note:**

This is my first fanfic so please have pity on me. This story is for Tomoyo's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMOYO!!! This story is actually based from my life with some events exaggerated so I assure you that I didn't copy any ones plotline and there will be many unexpected events that will happen.

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Card Captor Sakura even if I want to so please don't sue me but if I do own them, I would make another series featuring Eriol and Tomoyo as a love team and I would make Kaho Mizuki suffer… (-Insert villain laugh here-)

Read & Review!!!

**Chapter 1:**

It's a hot summer day in Tomoeda and everyone is enjoying their vacation… well, except a handsome blue-eyed boy. The boy looked at the window with a sad face. 'When will she ever notice that I exist in this world?' he thought.

For you to understand the situation, let me explain it to you:

The handsome blue-eyed boy as you may have guessed is the rich, enigmatic, smart English lad who had stolen the hearts of almost all the girls in Tomoeda, Hiragizawa Eriol. As I have described him, he is an obvious heartthrob. If that's the case, how can a girl not know the existence of such a wonderful lad? I seriously don't understand how, but it is true. You might ask… Who is the ignorant girl? She is none other than the rich, smart, beautiful and kind heiress of Daidouji toy corporations, Daidouji Tomoyo; his equal in every aspect.

Since the first time he saw Tomoyo, when they were on first year, he has developed an enormous crush for her and because of that, he did almost all the things he could to catch her attention but he haven't succeeded… yet. Eriol and Tomoyo are not very close to become friends, they are merely acquaintances. They only greet each other every morning and talk about school when there are many people around but they haven't talked to each other personally. Though Tomoyo is very friendly, she is pretty much preoccupied with plans for match making future couples such as Rika and Terada. They have graduated high school now so he has lesser chances of talking or even meeting her.

The thing that is bothering him the most is that he discovered that he actually like… or most likely love her but she doesn't even know much about him and she doesn't care for him. "I need to do something! I just want to be at least her friend and not just an ex-classmate" he said then he thought of what to do: how he can be closer to her and how to see her always.

On the next few days, he worked on his plan. It was easy to know what school she chose because his friends know it. He then felt hope when he discovered that they have enrolled in the same university.

Now, the only thing he needs to do is have some of his subjects alike with hers but how? He thought very hard but he cannot think of a way. Even his friends don't know what she will take. Frustrated, he just decided that he will choose the subjects that he likes and he will stop asking for her schedule because he thought, 'God, Eriol you're acting like a stalker'. Though he stopped asking others, he never stopped thinking about her. He also dreams of her always that he is starting to think that he is growing crazy and that he needed some psychologists to help him out.

His mood lifted again when one of his classmates from high school told him about a birthday party of their classmate.

"Tomoyo will surely be there" his classmate added. His face lit up with a smile and he got ready for the party. He chose a simple white T-shirt, a blue sweater and black pants since it would just be a small gathering of the class. He went straight to the party because he is very excited to see her after all these weeks of vacation.

He arrived at the party early so he talked first with his other friends. After an hour, he looked around but he didn't see her then a friend of his came and told him that 'unfortunately his beloved will not go to the party but there will be another get-together where she promised to go'. He frowned a bit but then he thought that he could make another plan before that day.

On the way out, he bumped into Tomoyo's best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. "Eriol-kun! How are you?" she said with the same old smile she always wear. "I'm fine. How about you, Sakura-chan?" He asked with a polite voice, as usual. "I'm alright. Are you looking for Tomoyo-chan?" she asked again. Before he answered, he ushered her to the garden so they can talk in private; he has a plan in mind. "I was looking for her a while ago but someone told me that she was not coming so I decided to go home" he answered truthfully. "You like her, right? Our classmates told me so" she said innocently. He was shocked. Sakura knows about it so Tomoyo might also know which means that his plan of becoming her friend is ruined. "I do like her. D-does Tomoyo know about this?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not! I just discovered it this summer and I will not tell that kind of things to her"

"thank you. Do you know any ways on how I can become her friend? It seems like she doesn't even know I exist…" there was sadness in his voice

"cheer up! I know that it's hard to catch her attention if your not one of her 'projects' as she call it but-"

"What project?" the sadness in his voice was replaced by curiosity

"The couples she match-make, she is very close to those persons since it's her happiness to see other people get together"

A brilliant idea suddenly popped up on his mind. He said goodbye to Sakura then went straight to his house. He went to his library and took the book in the table.

He was reading that book the past few days and he remembered a statement there.

"There is this situation that mostly happen in the courting stage of teenagers: The bridge, or the person who helps the couple get close, usually falls in love with the person he/she is helping" he read aloud.

"She is very close to those persons" Sakura's voice repeats this over and over again in his mind. He outlined his plan on his mind then he took his phone and called Sakura. She is the perfect accomplice for this plan.

"Hello?" she said with a cheerful voice

"Hi Sakura! Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"You just need to--" he whispered the plan.

"WHAT?!" she shouted

0

I'm really, really sorry for all the mistakes and for this long and boring chapter!!! But do review… Constructive criticisms are allowed but no flames please. I will do better next time. The story is just starting so don't assume that the plot will be very simple. The plan will be explained next chapter. You can tell me if you don't understand some things. Thank you for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yatsuiko-chan: I'm back! I'm sorry if this is super late. I was kind of sad because of the flame I received but now I stopped sulking about it since I promised myself that I will finish this story. Reviews are accepted. R&R!!!!!

Tnx to my first reviewer, Ate kim!!! Love yah!

**Chapter 2: The plan**

A group of 7 teenagers are standing by the beach while admiring the beautiful sea. They are Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi and Rika. They played, laughed and talked there.

After a game of volleyball, they sat on the benches and drink their beverages. Eriol asked them if they want to play a very fun game. "Yes!!!" they answered in unison. "Let's play truth or dare" he said with a smirk, a mysterious glint in the eye and his enigmatic aura (A/N: I LOVE YOU, ERIOL!!!... Sorry, can't stop the fan girl side of my brain). "Okay! I'll just get a bottle" Yamazaki said. When he returned, he handed the bottle to Chiharu and they started the game. Tomoyo spun the bottle and when it stopped, it pointed to Sakura. 'Looks like fate is on my side' Eriol thought. "Truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. "… Truth" Sakura replied uncertainly. "Who do you like in our previous boy classmates?" Chiharu asked with curiosity. "Ahmm…" she started. She looked around while thinking of what to say. Getting more and more nervous each second, she blushed when she saw Eriol looking at her(A/N: She is just embarrassed. She does not like Eriol… yet) Her gaze was then suddenly locked with Eriol's gaze. While looking at his orbs, she remembered their plan.

(Flashback)

Sakura lie down on her bed while thinking of ways on how to get Tomoyo and Eriol be together. 'They will be a very cute couple!!!' she thought. She daydreamed about them.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of their telephone. Touya answered it then yelled, "Monster!! There's a call for you! It's a brat!" "Brother, I'm not a monster! And not all boys are brat so stop calling them that!" Sakura replied while running to their living room.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura! Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"You just need to pretend to like me and I will pretend that I like you"

"WHAT?!! Why would we do that?!"

"Okay, I think I said that very directly. How can I say this?... you know that I like Tomoyo, right? And you said that she only notice her 'projects'. So… I decided that in order for her to notice me, I need to be her 'project'. The perfect way to do that is to act like I like her best friend. Is it okay?"

"I don't know. I don't want to fool Tomoyo… but I do want her to have a love life. Well… I can do what you want but how can we become her projects?"

"I haven't thought of that. Do you know what Rika or Chiharu did to become her projects?"

"Tomoyo just noticed that Rika and Mr. Terada likes each other while Chiharu and Takashi told us that they liked each other during a truth or dare game…"

"Wait! That's it! We can play truth or dare on the beach get-together on Sunday and then if they asked us who we like, we will tell that we like each other"

"But-"

"Please…"

Sakura agreed to their deal. She must admit that she had some feelings for him when they were in 2nd year but it has worn off already because she discovered that Eriol like Tomoyo.

(End of flashback)

"I like… Eriol-kun" she answered then she sighed. The group was shocked except for Eriol. "Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo squealed. "Why didn't you told me that earlier?" she added. Everybody just sweat drop with Tomoyo's usual reaction while Eriol grinned victoriously. 'My plan is obviously working.' he thought.

After the get-together, Tomoyo told Eriol that she cannot accompany Sakura to her house so he might want to escort Sakura. He agreed to do it (for his dear Tomoyo). "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Eriol said, out-of-the-blue. "It's alright, I just want Tomoyo to find a boy for her and not to just think of other's relationships." Sakura answered. "You're really a kind person, Sakura-chan." He remarked which made her blush. When they reached her house, they said goodbye to each other and Eriol thanked Sakura again.

After a few days, class started. Some are excited while some are sad or nervous. Let's take the two girls who are best friends as an example. The amethyst-eyed one is excited because she had found another project while the auburn-haired girl is nervous because she and Eriol will start their act today.

They looked at their schedules and they discovered that they only share one subject which means they wouldn't have enough time to talk, unlike their high school days but at least, they have the same schedule for lunch.

They went to their first classes. When Tomoyo arrived at her first subject, she immediately saw Eriol sitting at one corner while reading a book. "Hiragizawa-kun!" she called him out. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Daidouji-chan" he replied, politely. She sat beside him while thinking of what to say. "Hiragizawa-kun, I was just thinking… you're house is near to my house, right? Why don't you join me and Sakura-chan in walking to school?" Tomoyo proposed. "I would love to." He answered with his all-knowing smile.

'If I didn't know that this would happen, I would have jumped for joy but I know that this is only the beginning of our friendship, Tomoyo-chan.' He thought while their professor was writing something about Asian history on the board. When the professor looked at his students, he saw that Eriol was daydreaming so he called him.

"Hiragizawa-san…"

"Hai, sensei?"

"What are the first civilizations in Asia and where did they live?"

"You haven't taught us about that but it is-"

"Okay, I was just testing you. You may sit"

"I also thought you weren't listening" Tomoyo whispered to him. "Actually, I wasn't listening. I just know that he uses that technique to his students who aren't listening." Eriol witted. "Brilliant, Hiragizawa. Fascinating indeed" Tomoyo said. He blushed because of the compliment but regained his composure fast to make sure that no one will see him like that. (A/N: I mean, Eriol and Blushing? Those words are antonyms!).

After class, they walked together to their next class. "What is your next class?" Tomoyo asked. "here, look at my schedule" he answered then handed her his schedule. She compared their schedules and then said, "Wow, we share five classes out of seven subjects. That's… amazing" Hearing this, his eyes widen because he cannot believe that they have five identical classes. He didn't even plan that part because he didn't discover her schedule until now and he just chose the classes that appeal to him. That shows how similar they are.

When lunch came, Tomoyo invited Eriol to eat with them. They sat outside, near the cherry blossoms trees. "The cherry blossoms are really beautiful" Eriol commented. (A/N: Sakura means cherry blossoms) Tomoyo smiled because of this and whispered to Sakura, "I think he's pertaining to the trees and to you". Sakura thought of it but she just shrugged it off because she knows that he is just acting. They opened their lunch box and showed it to each other. "Sakura-chan, did you cook that?" Eriol asked. "Y-yes" Sakura answered. "You're really a good chef, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo praised. "Not really, my dad helped me" Sakura said while blushing. "at least you cooked it. You're still a good and beautiful chef" Eriol admired. Sakura blushed but didn't say anything while Tomoyo grinned widely and thought, 'As long as Sakura-chan is happy, I am happy too'

After class, they went home together but since they need to separate ways in the cross road; Tomoyo told Eriol that he needs to accompany Sakura to her house so that she can be safe. "How about you? And Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun's house is at the same street as yours. I don't want to be a bother" Sakura asked. "I'm okay, I'll just ask my body guards to fetch me here and Hiragizawa-kun, It's okay if you go with her, right?" Tomoyo answered. "It's alright with me, we better get going" Eriol said. Tomoyo moved closer to Eriol and whispered, "This is your chance to get to know each other better" "arigatou" he muttered then they continued walking to Sakura's house.

"Why did you agree to walk with me? If you walked with her, you can be closer to her."

"She smiles because of simple things like this. I want to see her smile more often because it makes me happy too. I also want to express my gratitude to you. Arigatou."

They arrived in her house then they said their goodbyes.

'This is bad. I think my liking for Eriol-kun is going back!' Sakura thought. 'What about our plan?!'

Yatsuiko-chan: Yeah! What about their plan?! Will it be ruined? Or will it be successful?

FYI: Eriol is NOT USING Sakura. I do not call it that because he doesn't act so much. He merely goes with the flow so please don't judge him too quickly.

Yatsuiko-chan: There will be MANY twists in the next chapter. Three characters will arrive (two persons and one unknown thingy). And none of them are original characters (OC). You can guess who they are in your reviews…

They are a bit OOC, sorry. But here are their characteristics in this story:

Eriol- Hopelessly devoted to Tomoyo(That's the OOC part), Mysterious, polite, smart, plays piano, is a… -secret-(will be revealed in the next chapter)

Tomoyo- In love with someone(the person coming), obsessed with Sakura and matchmaking, smart, kind, good in singing, selfless, patient

Sakura- A little naïve but smarter than when she is in CCS. Not good in math, amazing in PE, best in dancing, short-tempered to her brother, energetic

Again, R&R!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yatsuiko-chan: Gomen nasai, minna-san! I should have updated a long time ago! I'm really, really, really sorry! I really loved writing this so I wish that you will also enjoy reading this. Okay… here's Chapter 3!

Read and Review!!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

Darkness. Pitch black surroundings. Where is he?

"Eriol… remember us… remember your past…" a voice called out.

After the darkness, a blinding light came. "Eriol… Please… Remember" the voice called out again before he suddenly woke up. He stood up and headed to his bathroom. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. Sweat trickle down his face and he looks stressed out. 'get a grip, Eriol. It was just a stupid nightmare' he thought, trying very hard to get it out of his mind.

Suddenly, he fainted. Memories flood through his mind. Clow Reed. That's his name from his previous life. He is a magician, the greatest to be exact. The voice he heard; it is someone he know.

After a few minutes, he woke up again; Finding himself in his bed. 'how did I get here?' he asked himself. He is sure that he fainted in the bathroom and there is no way that he can sleep walk.

"You're finally awake, master Eriol" a cat-like creature said with a nonchalant tone.

In front of Eriol stood a black cat-like stuff toy who actually talked and a beautiful girl who has a red hair. Both of them has butterfly wings.

"Who are you?" Eriol asked

"We're your guardians. I am Spinnel Sun" he turned to the beautiful girl beside him and then added, "and this is Ruby Moon"

"Hi!! I'm Ruby Moon but my false form's name is Nakuru Akizuki. You can call Spinnel, Suppi-chan!" the girl chirped

"Stop that, Ruby Moon. I.Am.Not.Suppi-chan." Spinnel said firmly.

"False form? Ruby Moon? Spinnel Sun? Why do I need guardians? And why am I your master?" Eriol asked.

"Wait, master. You're asking so many questions. You're making me dizzy" Ruby moon said then faced Suppi-chan. "Why can't he remember us? I thought we appeared because he already accepts us in his life." She whispered. "He just remembered Clow Reed, not us. But I think he can accept us" Spinnel replied.

"Master, I do think that you already know about Clow Reed. You actually received his powers and then you made us. Ruby moon has a false form which allows her to interact with humans while I become like this" he pointed himself "when I don't need to use my powers."

"Does this mean, you will live with me?" Eriol asked

"Yes, if you will allow us but we can always stay in the streets and die there" Ruby said with fake sadness.

"If I made you then I need to take care of you" Eriol said though he is unsure of what he really wants to do.

"Really?! Yes!" Ruby Moon jumped and hugged suppi-chan. "Let go of me, freak" suppi said monotonously.

After some minutes, the guardians left their master and he fell asleep because of the sudden stress.

When Eriol woke up, he was greeted by the enthusiastic voice of Ruby Moon. "Ohayo, master! What do you want for breakfast?" He smiled at this then said, "Anything you can cook, Ruby moon" Suddenly, tears formed in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked, concern etched in his eyes. "I-it's nothing master. It's just that, yesterday you were so different and now you talk like your old self. I miss you!!!" she said before hugging him. Yeah, he felt different. It is as if a part of him came back and gave him more peace of mind and maturity. He stroked her back with a gentle hand like what a father would do to his daughter. After a few more seconds, she pulled back and smiled then went to the door. "arigatou" she said before running to the kitchen.

He stood up, took a bath and readied himself for school. When he was finished, he went straight from his room to the kitchen. There, he saw stacks of pancakes which made him smile inwardly. Suppi greeted him and he did the same. All was quiet until Ruby came.

She looked at her 'housemates' then she exclaimed, "I'm so happy! We look like a real family!"

"Not really. Maybe a master, a guardian and an ecstatic maid" suppi muttered though Nakuru heard it.

"You're so negative!"

"You're so stupid"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more"

And their fight went on and on. Eriol found this scene amusing. Yesterday morning, he was just casually eating here… alone and now he has a family, as how Nakuru said it.

'Family, I never had one but now, it's my chance to have a family. I certainly can live with this' he thought while eating the mouth-watering but a little too sugary treat that his guardian cooked for him.

After he finished eating, the guardians automatically stopped fighting and Nakuru cleaned the table.

"Master, will you allow me to get a part-time job?" Nakuru asked out of the blue. "It will be boring here in the house if you will be at school and I will be stuck with boring Suppi-chan who will just stay in the boring library, reading boring books"

"You said boring 4 times" Suppi commented

"Please, master…" Nakuru pleaded, ignoring Suppi's comments

"You can, but don't let anyone know your other personality. Be careful" Eriol said

"Really?! Yes!" Nakuru sure was happy though she has a mysterious glint in her eyes that no one than her and Suppi understands (Like master, like guardian).

Eriol stood up and said "I'll go now" before going out of the house. He walked until he reached Tomoyo's house (or mansion).

He rung the doorbell and a maid immediately went to him. "Come in. Tomoyo-sama is in the living room" the maid said. When he entered the living room, he was welcomed by a not-so-happy Tomoyo.

"Exactly, why are you here, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she questioned with a mother-like tone.

"I'm here to assist you and Sakura-chan to school" he answered plainly

"Hiiragizawa, you need to understand the simple rules of teenage liking. First and most important rule, you need to put the girl you like first before any other friends" Tomoyo explained, calmer this time.

'When did I even say that I like Sakura?' Eriol asked himself.

"I know you didn't say that you like her but it is obvious that you care for her so much" Tomoyo voiced.

Eriol's eyes widen because of surprise. 'how did she know what I was thinking?'

"FYI, I can't read minds. You are just a very readable person" Tomoyo cleared. Eriol sighed in relief. It will be very hard to act in front of a psychic. Erase that, it will not be hard: It will be impossible.

'Wait… me, Eriol Hiiragizawa, a readable person? Never in my two lives did I heard that I was like that and if I'm a readable person, why haven't she discovered that I like her? or does she know?' Eriol pondered.

Tomoyo is very unpredictable. He easily reads other people's minds but he can't understand what is in her mind right now. It's a once in a lifetime experience to see Eriol Hiiragizawa being baffled but with Tomoyo, it can turn to an everyday scene.

His thoughts were disturbed by the tapping of her foot, showing that she is waiting. "Sakura-chan might be waiting for you" she said. He don't want to leave yet but it will be more than obvious if he still stay there so he just said "goodbye" for the second time that morning and walked again, this time to the Kinomoto residence.

He looked at his clock. 'When I get there, I will not have enough time to go back at Tomoyo's house and accompany her to school. Maybe this is all her plan, for Sakura and me to go to school together alone. I just wish that the time will stop' he thought while looking at the watch intently. The cherry blossoms were falling from the trees but he doesn't have time to notice it. Suddenly, the hands of his watch stopped.

"Great! Now my watch is wrecked" he said under his breath. He looked around and he noticed something wrong. The petals falling a while ago are suspended in mid air. 'My watch is not wrecked. The time just stopped!' he thought joyfully. 'I have enough time to walk Tomoyo to school'

He immediately went to Sakura's house and once he got there, he looked at his clock and wished for time to continue. His wished, of course, came true. He rung the door bell then a tall guy with dark brown hair opened the door and glared at him. "Good morning Kinomoto-san. Is Sakura ready for school?" he asked. The guy frowned but he opened the door further so that he can go inside. "Come in. Sakura will come down soon". He sat on a vacant seat.

The guy went to the stairs then yelled, "Kaijuu! A gaki is waiting for you." The person said. "I am not a kaijuu" Sakura retorted back while walking downstairs. She immediately went to the living room to see who is looking for her. She blushed when she saw him. She haven't decided yet what to do with her feelings.

"Why are you here, Eriol-kun?" she asked, trying very hard to sound less tense. "I'm here to walk you and Tomoyo to school" he explained. She looked around for any Tomoyo around. Noticing this, Eriol said, "She's not yet here. I need to fetch you first before her". She turned her back on him so that he will not see her red face. "Let's go then, she might be waiting" she said then grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "I'm going onii-chan" she said before

(A/N: She even forgot to eat breakfast because of nervousness, hahaha. Oh! Another thing, for a change, she waked early today unlike what she do everyday)

Since none of them found anything interesting to talk about, they walked side by side in silence. They arrived at Tomoyo's mansion quickly, giving them enough time to walk to school. While they were on the way to school, Eriol felt an aura and he suddenly had the urge to go back to their house.

"Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san, I'm sorry but I need to go back home because I left something" Eriol said while smiling. "It's okay, Hiiragizawa-kun" Tomoyo assured. "Do you want us to wait for you?" Sakura asked. "thank you but don't bother. I'm okay" Eriol said then went to the direction of their house.

He went straight to their house where he saw his guardians in their true form. He stopped the time like when he first did it just this morning. Seeing this, Ruby moon's eyes widened and a look of pure shock appeared in her face. "When did you learn that?" she asked. "I learned it this morning" he answered then he added mysteriously, "Love can make the world go round but it can also stop its rotation" Ruby looked at him, puzzled while Spinnel smirked at him.

Out of instincts, Eriol jumped from building to building to where he felt the aura strongest. The aura suddenly became weaker when he arrived. He just saw a masked girl in a pink frilly dress with a wand on her left hand and a card in the right. "Looks like were late" Ruby said with a disappointed tone.

"Master Eriol, I might need to clarify some things for you to understand the Clow cards. First of all, the Clow cards are magical cards that Clow made to make his life easier. He sealed it in a book wherein a sun guardian is also sealed to protect the cards and look over it… (A/N: And he said everything about Clow, Card captors and the cards itself. Sorry, it will be redundant if I explain everything even if all of us know that, right?)

Eriol easily understood this. Well, of course, he will understand. It's his history/past life we're talking about here. After the said events, he continued his way to his school and continued the time with his magic. He walked in a daze because he was still thinking about the masked girl. Because of this, he didn't saw the two girls waiting for him in the entrance of the school. "Hey! Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo shouted while waving. He joined them and they walked together. Eriol and Tomoyo went to their Asian history class while Sakura went to her first class.

When Eriol and Tomoyo arrived at their classroom, Tomoyo bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." The boy said. When Tomoyo looked up, he saw a boy with amber eyes and an untidy hair. Her eyes widened and her books fell from her hands.

"Syao-Sya- Li-kun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Yatsuiko-chan: I don't have the rights to say 'I'm sorry' yet again…. I always say sorry but I don't make up for my mistakes. I really tried to write this faster but with my schoolwork and everything, I can't actually do anything else than study. Please understand me…

I actually forgot to write the disclaimers last time… hehehe…

Here are the things I do not own:

-Sakura and the Cards and her guardians

-Syaoran and his dazzling eyes, hair and smile

-Tomoyo and her beautiful voice

-Eriol and his magic and all his enigmatic self

- To my supreme sorrow, many, many more

I want to thank those who reviewed. I'll place a section for you next chapter. Another thing, Sakura is NOT in love with Syaoran. You will understand it in this chapter. Please Read and Review!

Chapter 4

"Syao-Sya- Li-kun!"

The boy's eyes also widened but he managed not to stutter like what Tomoyo did. "Good Morning, Daidouji-san. Long time no see. I really want to talk to you but I guess we are both in a hurry. Can we talk later? When is your lunch?" He said in one breath. "At 1:30", Tomoyo said quickly. "I have free period at that time. Can we talk later?" he asked. "sure" she said without thinking. "thanks" he said while running fast.

Eriol just stood there like a post, not wanting to look like he wants to join in the conversation. He stared at Tomoyo who is looking at nowhere in particular with sadness in her eyes. He never saw Tomoyo like this, until now. Something is really wrong!

After returning from her trance, Tomoyo went to the room, completely forgetting that she has an acquaintance with her. They sat at their seats in the room and the classes went on. Their boring Asian history class ended without Eriol knowing it. (A/N: He just daydreams during Asian History. It is one of his advantages from being the reincarnation of a brilliant wizard that lived hundred of years ago)

He was still thinking about that 'Li-kun'. Other than that sadness in Tomoyo's eyes when she saw him, what is bothering Eriol, is the green aura surrounding Syaoran which is not usual for a teenage boy. 'I can feel his powerful aura' Eriol thought. "Hiiragizawa-kun, Let's go to our next class" Tomoyo called out when she finally noticed that Eriol is still sitting in the room.

Time passed by and Tomoyo's dreaded time came, lunch. Eriol was already dying of curiosity so he finally asked what was bugging him since this morning.

"Daidouji-san? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

'I know I will appear insensitive but it's better if she would say this things to someone so that her worries will lessen' he thought before asking, "Who is the boy we saw this morning? It's quite obvious that you know him quite well"

There was a long silence while they walk to the cherry blossom trees. "Li Syaoran, heir of the famous Li clan in Hong Kong. He was my classmate form grade 2 to grade 6. He went to Hong Kong before the second term in Grade 6" It was clear to Eriol that she was forcing herself to act casual but she still had a little nervousness and sadness in her voice. The sorrow also flashed in her eyes while saying these things. He didn't push the topic further. He can do the researching later, but as of now, he should go somewhere else so that he can ponder everything that happened so far.

"Daidouji-san, I'm sorry but I can't go with you and Sakura to lunch today. I promised Yamazaki-kun that I will go with him and Chiharu" he excused. She frowned but she said that it is okay. They parted ways.

Eriol wandered at the university 'Where will I go now?' he asked himself. Then, an idea popped on his mind. He went to the lockers and conjured 'things' out of thin air. 'Wow… how about I get things like answers for my test. Nah… I'm smart enough to answer those questions…" He wrote a note and placed it inside someone's locker. He smirked triumphantly at the locker and wander off again. After a few minutes, he decided to sit on a branch of a cherry blossom tree where no one will be able to see him. There, he pondered the events of the day.

First, he used his powers at last and he even understood hi past and HIS cards (A/N: I mean, technically, it is really his). What startled him was the news about the Card Captors. They will either be good, or bad. If they have good intentions towards the cards, his life will be easy but if they are bad, his life will be hell. Whatever kind of person that girl is, he doesn't know. He also doesn't know how to figure out the characteristics of the mysterious girl because she disappeared as fast as she came.

'Speaking of the masked girl, who can she be?'

"Sakura!" a familiar voice broke his meditation.

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" inquired Sakura. Eriol peeked through the leaves to see Tomoyo. "Li-kun… He's back…" she panted. The strange nervousness and sadness was back on her voice. "Li-kun? as in, the one?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

'The one?' he thought 'Is it related to his aura, or to Tomoyo…? Or to both?' he added as an afterthought.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said sympathetically. "I need to talk to him this lunch" Tomoyo said helplessly. "Here he is" Sakura whispered. True enough, Syaoran was walking towards them. "Hello, Daidoiji-san, Kinomoto-san" he said politely, contrasting to his usual glare full self. Over polite, that's what it is. It is as if there is an invisible barrier between Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Hi" the girls replied. They sat together and opened their lunchboxes. "It's been a long time" he started "How have you been?"

"We've been okay. Tomoyo-chan won the singing competition she was aiming for and the cheerleaders of Tomoeda Elementary school were given credits for a job well done" she explained then asked, "how about you?"

"I've been okay too", he answered monotonously, obviously avoiding that question. Oblivious to his tone, Sakura opened her mouth to ask again but was stopped by Tomoyo in time. "May we see your schedule?" Tomoyo asked. He took a piece of paper from his bag and passed it to Sakura. "We have three classes in common, the classes after lunch and you have one class with Tomoyo, Asian History" she said. "Really?! Oh, look at the time. Why don't you go to your next classes while I look for Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said hurriedly while packing her things.

'Looks like she really want to get away from that boy. She even forgot to match make me and Sakura like usual' Eriol thought.

"Who's Hiiragizawa-kun?" Syaoran asked. "He was the one with me this morning" Tomoyo said then whispered, "My new project". Syaoran muttered an "Oh" before packing his things. He suddenly changed his expression and then said, "I bet he's not far from here. You don't need to look far" he looked at Eriol's direction then he glared at Eriol. "What are you looking at, Li-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol held his breath. "Nothing" Syaoran replied. Eriol sighed in relief. 'He sensed my aura, I'm sure of it.' He thought. He concluded that he should learn how to conceal his midnight blue aura.

When the three were gone, Eriol immediately went to Chiharu and Yamazaki. He told them that, "If Tomoyo or Sakura asked them where he is, they need to tell that he was there with them but he proceeded to his classroom", Yamazaki nodded enthusiastically; showing how much he liked the idea of lying.

Eriol went to his classes, trying very hard to avoid Tomoyo. (A/N: w/c is very hard considering their schedule) He can't let anything baffle him any further since he already had a lot to think about and if he doesn't avoid Tomoyo, he will be very intrigued about her that he will mix up his priorities (like the cards).

After class, Tomoyo cornered him. "You're avoiding me, Eriol Hiiragizawa" it was not a question.

"Why'd you think that, Daidouji-san?" he asked innocently.

"You're avoiding me", she repeated then added, "I should be the one to ask why. There's no sense denying it"

"I am not avoiding you. I merely try to enjoy other people's company." Eriol answered wittily

"So… sitting in one corner, observing others, is enjoying other people's company now?" she asked as wittily

'You we're observing me all this time?... Interesting' he thought. He just thought of this but it would be really fun to see her reaction once he says this. Instead, he said, "Okay, I may have avoided you, I may have not. I'm sorry if you felt that I did"

"It's okay now, but please don't do that again. I'm not accustomed to seeing my friends avoid me." She said

**Friends, **that's what they are right now. He told himself that he only wanted to be her friend but… is it like that until now? 'Of course! I'll keep my word. We are friends and I will just let fate take over. Destiny will decide whether it will grow into something more' he thought.

"Hiragizawa-kun? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked concernedly. "I'm… I'm not really feeling okay. I'll just get some medicine in the clinic" he excused. He walked to the direction of the clinic but stopped when he was out of her view. While returning his pace, he remembered something.

He needs to spy on Tomoyo to know the results of his actions. He back tracked until he saw Tomoyo standing where he left her. She looked as if she is putting pieces of jigsaw puzzles together. It even looked like she solved it. After a few minutes, she walked towards the lockers. She opened her locker then stopped abruptly, standing stiffly. She took an elegant bouquet of amethyst colored flowers and a formal-looking letter. A blush crept on her pale face followed by a shy smile. Eriol also smiled, a smile of victory.

Suddenly, he felt an aura. Not just one, there is two. Before he could look where the aura came from, it disappeared. He abandoned that thought and looked back. He saw Syaoran and Sakura talking and walking towards the lockers. Sakura called him so he joined them

Tomoyo looked up when she heard Sakura chattering. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan" she said. "Konnichi- What is that, Tomoyo-chan? Are your suitors bothering you again?" Sakura asked. "No one's bothering me. This is actually kind of sweet." She answered shyly. "Who is it from?" Sakura asked, curiously looking at the flowers. Eriol watched Tomoyo's gaze go to Syaoran while she blush. "I don't really know. He has a pen name. Here look at it" Tomoyo gave Sakura the letter and he read it aloud:

_Tomoyo; my fair lady,_

_Every time I see you, euphoria takes over my senses. Not only does your face brighten my day, your golden heart also gives light even to my nights. I surely am not sugar coating this. I believe that every gentleman should be honest. I am only saying what is true. Thank you for your dear existence._

_-Admiring gentleman-_

_P.S_

_I cannot say this to you because my tongue ties every time I try to._

"aww… that is so sweet!" Sakura squealed. "You have a point. That was cute." Eriol commented. "Anyways, Hiiragizawa-kun, Are you alright now?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes, I'm fairly alright" Eriol answered.

They walked home together. "How about this, Sakura-chan: I'll call my bodyguards and you, Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun will walk to your house?" Tomoyo proposed. "That's unfair! Hiiragizawa-kun doesn't need to walk me home. He will be tired, of course! AND, Li-kun's house is very near to mine WHILE Hiiragizawa-kun's house is near yours. It's quite simple" Sakura explained. (A/N: Told yah! She is smarter here than on CCS)

"Kinomoto-san is right. I don't mind walking Sakura home but since Li is already here, he can do it. It will be unethical for me to join them" Eriol joined in the argument.

"Okay. I lost. Syao- I mean, Li-kun, will you please walk Sakura-chan to her house?"

"Sure"

Eriol and Tomoyo, and Syaoran and Sakura separated ways. Eriol was silent and was thinking hard of what to say or what is happening to Syaoran and Sakura. If only he could say those words he likes to say. Like the ones he wrote on that note. Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa is also a coward at times. This may be shocking for some of you but it is quite true when it comes to some instances. Like now. He needs to be careful on what he will say to avoid awkwardness.

His worries were cut short when they arrived at Tomoyo's house. "Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-kun for walking me home." Tomoyo said gratefully. "It's alright" he said.

"I would be glad to walk you home everyday if you like" the words were out of his mouth before he knew it. "Oh, of course you still need to go with Sakura-chan…" she said. He understood it. She has this trait that she just wants other people to be happy.

He was walking to his house when he felt an aura for the second time that day. This time it is a purple one.

"Spinel sun! Ruby moon!" he said then they both appeared. He is getting better at magic. He stopped the time and he jumped from one building to another. 'This time, I would be careful' he thought. He took a piece of wood from a tree and he formed it into a mask. The mask is a cute one. It looks like a Cheshire cat. (A/N: I wish I could see Eriol in that mask. Kawaii!!!!)

He went to the source of the enormous aura. This time, the aura didn't falter. When he arrived there, an appalling scene welcomed him.

There is two Tomoyo singing on the penguin park!!!

'Who is the real one?'

Okay… That was … I don't know what to say about it… Well, if you have something to say, please do review.

I want to tell you something that I have been considering for sometime. I don't know what to choose now. It's either, I will make Tomoyo and Eriol love each other or I will make Syaoran and Tomoyo love each other. Another thing, I'm seriously considering the possibility that someone will die in this story. It can be Tomoyo or Syaoran or Eriol but definitely not Sakura. What do you think?

My life is nothing without your reviews. I am not being sentimental here. My school is plain hell and our teachers are pure evil. I hate them, really! I only want my life to revolve around my stories but I can't do such thing.

Now, be an angel and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Match Maker Girl: Chapter 5

Yatsuiko-chan: Here's the new chapter! As I promised, I want to express my gratitude to those who have reviewed. Thanks to:

silentbutviolent47- Love yah! I really, really am grateful that you read my fanfics. Now, will you please update your fanfics? Pretty, pretty please….

Tenkouken- Thank you for your review; I really needed moral support after I was flamed. That was the first constructive criticism I received, thanks!

sweetkris- I luv you as you luv my story! I'm sorry I can't update faster…

chelsea34- your first question will be answered today while the second is a very hard question. I don't know what to do! I love S+S though…

AngelEmCuti- Now, I'm really confused! All of you want S+S and E+T just like I do…

I'll make it more interesting now. Hahaha…. My evil plan is at the ready. I'm still depressed though because I don't have a lot of reviews… Anyways, I'll still finish this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who is the real one?'

Eriol landed on top of the emperor penguin slide. He looked around and saw two other persons on the play ground. The first is the girl in the pink frilly dress with a white angel mask. The second is someone familiar…

A boy with chestnut-colored hair and piercing amber eyes; he was dressed in green traditional clothes with a Ying Yang symbol in the center…

Syaoran

The two persons looked at him. (Actually, Syaoran was glaring).

"What happened to her?" He was surprised that his voice changed. It was not deep and baritone but strong and stiff. He later understood that he unconsciously modified his voice so that Syaoran will not know his identity.

"She has been tricked by the mirror card. The only way to catch the card is to say surely who the true Tomoyo is" a yellow stuff toy said

'He looks like Spinel sun, could he be Keroberos?' he thought. A rush of memories overwhelmed him, causing him to stumble a little. He regained consciousness the jumped to the ground. "Keroberos…" The words came out of his mouth before he knew it. His voice came out careful yet tender; as if welcoming a son fom a long journey. Kero-chan's face softened and said, "Master Clow Reed, you came back"

"Clow Reed? I thought his dead?" an innocent, child-like voice said. It was an abnormal voice for a grown up so he presumed that she also modified he voice. (A/N: Well, I think everyone know her anyway)

"I am his reincarnation. How will we know who this Tomoyo is?" he asked.

"The easiest way to find out is to ask questions that the real Tomoyo only knows" the girl said.

"I know her. I will ask the question." Syaoran said, joining the conversation. Eriol and the girl nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "What is your hobby? Don't answer yet. You" he pointed Eriol, "stand beside the first girl and the pink girl will stand with the second. They will just whisper to you two what their answer is so that no cheating will be done"

They did as what they were told. "Her answer is shooting videos of her beloved Sakura-chan and match making" the girl said. "The same answer" Eriol replied.

"You can only see your externals when looking at a mirror" the girl said aloud. Understanding this, Eriol added "You can also see what you are doing but not what you are feeling as you do it"

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

Syaoran got their message so he asked, "Who are closest to your heart and why?" he asked. Again, the masked girl was the first to speak, "Sakura-chan because she is my best friend, my mother because she loves me very much, Hiiragizawa-kun, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan because they are always there.

"The same answer again." Eriol said. He then noticed that the one she is guarding is blushing. "Wait. I think she wants to add something". He leaned closer so that Tomoyo could whisper. "Sya- Syaoran-kun" she whispered. "Syaoran-kun" he repeated so everyone could hear. That was the first time Eriol ever heard Tomoyo say Syaoran.

Before anyone could ask why, Syaoran pointed the Tomoyo guarded by Eriol and said, "you are the true Tomoyo, I'm sure". His eyes were soft but he was not blushing nor was his voice gentle. He was his usual cold self but his eyes betrayed him.

_Mirror mirror,_

_Hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me_

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror_

_I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back to me_

The other Tomoyo vanished and was replaced by a beautiful girl holding a circular mirror. "Arigatou, Li-kun", Tomoyo said, still blushing but looking at the ground. Something happened between Tomoyo and Syaoran but Eriol has no means to find out about that.

The girl in the pink frilly dress went to the mirror card, raised her staff and exclaimed, "Return to thy true form, Clow Card!" The mirror card immediately solidified into a card and flew to Syaoran's hand. Syaoran and the pink girl ran away to different directions without as much as goodbye.

Eriol was concerned of what Tomoyo feels and what she will do. "Are you going to walk home? Can you?" he asked.

"It's getting late. I'll just call my body guards to fetch me. Oh… And thank you"

"Thank you?"

"I knew you were concerned about me. That's why you stayed here, right? I think you realized who Li-kun is."

"If my guess is right, he is Syaoran. That was nothing. Bye" Eriol said as he jumped to the emperor penguin. 'He jumped from building to building as fast as he can.

'This is getting more and more complicated. Now, there are two Card Captors and I actually know one. And that one is close to Tomoyo's heart though I don't know why.' He thought and a phrase went through his mind, _**'the one'**_

The next day, the four students walked side by side. No one spoke and an awkward silence grew between them. 'Looks like everyone knows now' Eriol thought.

Everything went on normally after their first class. Tomoyo somehow managed to get back to being energetic and happy. Awkwardness was forgotten. Maybe it was the fact that Syaoran didn't go with them at lunch that brought back everything to normal. Syaoran didn't show up even when they were going home, forcing Eriol to walk Sakura home

Days, weeks and months passed. Months filled with magic. Eriol changed a lot through this. First of all, he is as mature and as knowledgeable as Clow Reed himself when it comes to catching cards and his guardians but to his creations, ONLY. He is almost the same at school except that he is much more fun to talk to and more capable of giving advices. He doesn't want to surprise the students by suddenly becoming adult-like.

All these months, Syaoran didn't talk to Tomoyo or Eriol even though they have the same class. Sakura, on the other hand, have been very close to Syaoran since they have three classes in common and they are neighbors.

Not known by them, someone was watching them and _she _will do everything for them to be close again.

As Tomoyo and Eriol were walking on the corridor, something caught Tomoyo's eye. "Hiiragizawa-kun, look!" She pointed the bulletin board.

ANNOUNCEMENT: EVERY FRESHMAN SHOULD ATTEND A SPECIAL SEMINAR: MODERN LIVING CLASS.

"Modern living class?" Eriol asked

"It is a class for the freshmen. Every year, the freshmen will attend this to learn and experience family life. My mother said it is quite fun"

"How can we experience family life? We're just freshmen…" Eriol asked in disbelief

"Well, we'll just have to find out" Tomoyo said

They continued walking and talking until they heard Sakura calling them. "Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"Look at this" She handed them an announcement which looks like the one on the bulletin board

"We've seen this" Eriol stated

"Read the second page" Sakura said

ANNOUNCEMENT: IN MODERN LIVING CLASS, A BOY WOULD BE MARRIED (MOCK WEDDING ONLY) TO A GIRL SO THAT THEY WOULD EXPERIENCE LIFE WITH A WIFE/HUSBAND.

This is the list of couples: (chosen by random selection)

Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara Chiharu

Fujiwara Ryu and Yanagisawa Naoko

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura

Oshima Hiroko and Sasaki Rika

Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo

"WHAT?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha…. They will be married… hahaha…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Modern living class. CCS is owned by Clamp while Modern living class is owned by the person who wrote the baby sitter's club

I am sorry because this is short and crazy. Just watch out for my evil plan…

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

(You don't need to give me a gift for Christmas… just give me a review… please)

So, I want to share something. It's okay if you don't read this part.

I am confused because a part of me wants Syaoran and Tomoyo to get together. Why on earth would I like that? Well, if you remember, I said that this is an over exaggeration of my life. In my life, I am Tomoyo. Sakura is my best friend. Eriol is her crush and Syaoran is my childhood best friend who I secretly had a crush on. Sshhh… That was a secret until now… So, I am the reason why my best friend and her crush are now together. Somewhere inside me, I really want them to be together…

BUT I am an avid fan of TomoEri and SyaoKura… I will need to decide sooner or later…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Match maker girl

Yatsuiko-chan: This is so, so late, I know. I'm really sorry for making you wait. I have valid reasons for updating late! First of all, I'm focusing on my studies and my school needs all my attention. Second, I am currently working on scripts for my class and other plays. I'm really, really sorry… I've decided the pairings and I will not be confused anymore, promise!

Disclaimers: I don't own any anime. Not now, not ever.

Warning: If you hate this fic, STOP READING NOW!!!! And if you don't understand some things, don't blame me for it. READ THOROUGHLY

1010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, calm down. It's only a mock wedding. And we still have other classes so we don't really need to act like husband and wife so much. Rika explained it to me" Sakura said. (A/N: I don't like Sakura to be very smart and I think, everyone will freak out except the understanding Rika)

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It was just surprising" Tomoyo apologized then asked, "When will this begin?"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

They continued talking while walking to the lockers. They opened their designated lockers.

"There's another one…" Tomoyo muttered

"Hoe? What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, concerned

Tomoyo took out a bouquet of Amethyst colored flowers and a letter. This is the message:

_Tomoyo,_

_I tried to stop thinking about you but when I'm close to doing so, your ethereal face pops on my mind and then I would realize that it is a foolish thing to do because your face is already imprinted on my mind and trying to erase such would make me crazy._

_Please, continue to smile…_

_-Admiring gentleman-_

"It's been three months since he last written a letter to you" Sakura said with a surprised tone

"But he still has a knack for saying things beautifully" Tomoyo admired

"You're lucky this guy is so sweet"

"I want to know who he is"

Eriol smiled inwardly.

1010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The next day, Eriol and Tomoyo were shocked to see Syaoran joining them in walking to school.

"It would be fun if we would always walk like this! Right, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura enthusiastically said.

Eriol can't help but notice Syaoran's cheeks which are slightly pink now. He's blushing. Eriol heard a little "yes" from Syaoran. Eriol also noticed that Sakura called Syaoran on first name basis. They're this close now.

(A/N: Sorry for the long time skip. Everything will be gradually explained)

'I'm sure that Tomoyo, being the observer that she is will also notice this. How does she feel?' Eriol thought as she glanced at Tomoyo. She was smiling. For some moments, he didn't understand her.

'Is she this kind?' he thought 'No, she IS kind but she is a human too. She still has feelings'

At that moment, she looked exactly like a doll: perfectly smiling, perfectly beautiful yet all alone; abandoned by her owners who preferred to spend their time with each other.

'You're not alone… I'm here.' He thought sadly as he continues to gaze at her. 'Thinking about it, she does see me. But I'm not enough to make you smile your real smile'

Tomoyo looked sideways at Eriol. He was in deep thoughts. 'Thank you… and…' (A/N: That is just a foreshadowing of what is happening in her side of the story. Take note that we see everything thru Eriol's eyes.)

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow? There's a new amusement park opening" Sakura broke their trance.

"Really? Do you want to go? I don't have anything to do…" Tomoyo answered cheerfully

"How about you, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, oblivious to Tomoyo's mask

"I'll go too" came Eriol's simple reply. They went to their corresponding classrooms, not knowing that a life changing event will occur.

1010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

After their visual classes, they set off to their extra ordinary class: modern living class.

Walking to the gymnasium, Eriol felt a strong aura. Sakura opened the door and they went inside quickly. When they joined the crowd, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura heard an unfamiliar Chinese accent.

"I will be your teacher for this special class. This class will only last for three months" the woman said sternly

"She looks scary" Sakura said, completely frightened

"She doesn't just look scary, she is scary" Syaoran uttered grimly

"You know her?" Sakura asked

Before Syaoran could answer, the woman spoke again. "I am Li Yelan from Hong Kong. With me, I brought Li Meiling, my assistant"

"Li?"

"Yes, my mother and my cousin… which is my ex-fiancé"

Now, Tomoyo's attention was grabbed. "Ex? When did you… broke-up?"

"Exactly after sixth grade" Syaoran spoke in a final tone so there was silence for some minutes

"We will conduct the mock wedding today. Remember the keyword of this activity: mock, false, fake. You are husband and wife only, I repeat, ONLY in this class. Now, find your partner and form two lines"

Eriol instinctively looked at Sakura who took the hand of a blushing Syaoran. Surely, it was nothing affectionate on Sakura's part but on Syaoran's part… well, he doesn't know.

'What happened between the two of them?' Eriol thought.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Won't we get in line yet?"

"Oh! Let's go."

The mock wedding was a western one since it is more applicable than the traditional. "Just do this as if you were on a play. No one will be too serious but no one will laugh. You will exchange vows and you will sign a paper for proof"

The ceremony went on fast. Soon, Everybody has said their "I do's"

"You are now married in this class. This is only temporary and unofficial. In such way that you are to stop being husband and wife after class and you will treat each other as spouse inside the class. This class is to be taken seriously because this is not a child's play. Any questions?"

There was a tense air, showing that most were afraid to show their presence. Naoko raised her hand and asked the question of all the freshmen.

"Li-sensei, why do we need to study this? Is this really important?"

"At first, it may seem unethical to study this subject but as I have observed after this class, there are a lot of values. You will learn how to handle situations easily, to understand your parent's position and this class will make a bond that will be hard to break, not only to your partner but to all of your classmates as well"

Some smiled while some remained disbelieving.

"You must note that this is only our first activity. We will have a lot of activity, and I assure you, it does not center upon your partner. I accordance to that, please bring out your notebooks and write what I will dictate" The students rummaged their back packs. "Syllabus for special class: Modern living class: (1) Marriage, (2) children, (3) family, (4) unconditional love, (5) happiness, (6) patience, (7) friends, (8) limit, (9) peace. We will meet once a week for three months. Every month is composed of three lessons"

Li-sensei explained about marriage being, unlike theirs, permanent and official. She said that they should be ready physically, mentally and socially. After their discussion, Mei ling handed each pair a teddy bear.

"These babies will serve as your babies. Think of a name for him/her because we will baptize them next week. Now, the pairs would talk about their plans for their future. I expect one to two page essay about what you have learned"

The pairs took chairs and faced each other.

"This is interesting isn't it?" Sakura said joyfully. Syaoran didn't reply, obviously hating everything about this class.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Sakura asked after some minutes.

"Ahmm… Anou…" Syaoran hesitated

"Well?"

"I…" he was having a really hard time to decide. 'Is catching all the cards a dream?' he thought

While Syaoran is thinking, let's go to Tomoyo and Eriol's discussion.

Tomoyo giggled as she watched Eriol think carefully.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Well, since you can't write that I don't really have a dream other than to eat three time a day and live naturally…"

"Any person in this world has an ambition. Deep inside your heart, you know that you have something you yearn for"

'But I am not just any person. I am a wizard. I can get all things in a flick of my hand… things…' he thought

Finally, he decided his simple dream, "I have only one wish, dream and ambition: To be happy and peaceful with my friends and hopefully, my beloved"

"The simplest dream yet the hardest to achieve"

"How ironic"

"Don't you know what your profession will be?"

"My path had been laid down before me even before I was born. I don't think of what my profession will be. I just think of what kind of person I will be"

"Brilliant answer as always. You will be a good literature teacher. Can I include my opinion in my essay?"

Suddenly, an aura overwhelmed Eriol.

"Of course, it will be better if you would add your opinion about your partner" Li-sensei said from behind Tomoyo.

'Well, a great deal of power she has. Expect the best from a Clow Reed descendant' Eriol thought

"How about you, Daidouji-chan? What is your dream and ambition?"

"I have always dreamed of being a fashion designer. It is my passion… and also…" after a moment of hesitation, she added "I wish the person I ove will love me too"

Eriol looked at his lap because he is afraid to see her sad. That is a mistake, surely, because he didn't see the replacement in her eyes from a sad expression to a renewed vigor.

After some moments, he looked at her and said, "That would be enough for a two page essay, thank you"

The sudden change of tone made Tomoyo wonder what happened to him in such short span of time.

Her thoughts were stopped by Li-sensei's voice, "Class dismissed"

1010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Yatsuiko-chan: I won't stop writing unless no one will review. So even if I give all my efforts in writing this and only one will review, I would still continue for that person.

Thank you for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

MMG 7: Amusement park

Yelan-san: My prophecy has come true! Only one person reviewed!

Yatsuiko-chan: (weeping in a corner) I'm soooo depressed!!!! (Looking at the review) Oh well, I might as well continue this story. Thanks to those who read this story. Thank you, AngelEmCuti, for reviewing. **This is for you**!

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

Eriol stood at the kitchen, looking at his 'supposed-to-be-guardian'.

"I'm so excited for you! I'm so excited for you!" Nakuru exclaimed repeatedly.

"Ruby moon… Nakuru calm down. You're more excited than I am"

"But you'll go to an amusement park! Isn't that exciting?! You could go to rides and eat cotton candy! It will be soooo much fun!!!"

"I almost forgot that you haven't been to an amusement park…"

"She acts as if she was born yesterday" Suppi's cold voice came as he hovered above the kitchen table.

"How about this… you can go to the amusement park. But in one condition"

"I'll do anything!"

"Find someone who will accompany you there… except Spinnel Sun"

"Aww… wouldn't Suppi-chan be sad here alone?"

"I'll be happier without you here." Spinnel said coldly then added, "Thank you, Eriol-sama"

Nakuru frowned, thinking deeply. 'As if she has a brain' Suppi commented. Then she smiled.

"I know! I'll call Sakura-chan's onii-chan!"

"Well then, if I will see you there, we will just tell them that you are my cousin"

"Okay!"

Eriol went outside the house and picked some roses. He took one for Tomoyo but then remembered that he isn't anywhere near courting her so he took one for Sakura. He walked down to the amusement park where they will meet.

(A/N: I was thinking of Eriol giving Syaoran roses for the funny part of it… but I almost choked with the thought)

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

"Eriol-kun! Here!" Sakura excitedly yelled. Eriol walked calmly to her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. Where are the others?"

"Syaoran-kun just bought some drinks for us"

Eriol took out the rose and handed it to Sakura. Sakura blushed and stuttered, "Anou… you don't… you don't need to… give me a rose… you can just give them to Tomoyo"

(A/N: Eriol's effect on her is similar to Yukito's effect on her though lesser)

"I'm giving one to Daidouji-san too"

"Then why are you giving this?"

"You're my friend. I value you like the roses of my garden"

A mixture of happiness and sadness flashed on her eyes. 'Why did I say that? I'm just hurting her more' Eriol thought regretfully.

Syaoran arrived with two orange juices. He handed one to Sakura then glared at the rose.

"Where is Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked.

"She said she will be waiting at the bump car"

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted happily

"Good morning, everyone" Tomoyo greeted with a small smile

They walked towards the line for the bump car ride. Eriol took out the rose and gave it to Tomoyo.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun. It's lovely"

"You're welcome" Eriol said then whispered, "Tomoyo"

Tomoyo smiled secretly

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

They rode all the rides and had fun. (A/N: Just imagine. Exercise your imagination… hehehe… I'm too lazy to explain)

"The only ride left is the Ferris wheel" Tomoyo stated as they sat on the benches.

"Let's rest for a while" Sakura panted

"I'll buy Ice creams for us" Eriol suggested.

"I'll help you. Both of them seem tired" Tomoyo went beside Eriol as they walked to the snack store. Eriol gathered all his courage to ask a simple question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Helping you?" Tomoyo asked with an impish smile

"You're an intelligent person, Daidouji-san. I'm… you know what I mean"

"Oh… but I dare not answer such indirect question. Misinterpreted questions can be fatal" Tomoyo answered playfully

"Why are you letting them be with each other?" Eriol asked patiently

"We have freedom"

"Misinterpreted answers can be fatal too" Eriol said

"Let's just say, my heart had been broken but that doesn't mean it can never be fixed. In fact, I feel it's glued together now"

No other words were uttered but they fully understood the silent messages they have for each other.

'I care for you. I knew your heart was broken and I want you to be happy now' Tomoyo could almost hear his voice

'I'm happy now, thank you' Eriol could almost hear her voice

Tomoyo smiled as she remembered something.

-Flashback-

Tomoyo placed the roses she picked at their garden.

Ding-dong!

The sound of the doorbell startled her, causing her to drop the vase she was holding. Eriol came in, accompanied by her maid. Eriol rushed to her side. He saw tears forming on her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"This is a vase given to my mother from father…"

Eriol felt a sudden urge to make her happy

"Leave it to me. Please don't cry. Go get some water for the flowers. When you return, this will be as good as new"

True to his promise, when she returned, it was as good as new. He stood there, holding a glue gun and smiling to himself. A mysterious smile even the perceptive Daidouji Tomoyo couldn't decipher.

"Thank you" she said and then added on her mind, 'for fixing my mother's vase and… for being the glue in my newly fixed heart'

(A/N: Why didn't Tomoyo asked Eriol about the vase that miraculously became good as new, without cracks? Answer: Eriol is a mage here. When did she got-over Syaoran? I'll tell you on the right time)

-End of flashback-

"What flavors?" The saleswoman asked

"One chocolate, one vanilla, one strawberry and one coffee crumble" Tomoyo recited

"When did you memorize those?"

"Each of our favorites corresponds to our own personality" Tomoyo said simply.

Warmth enveloped his heart. Somehow, knowing that she knows all of them made him happy. They took the ice creams and went to Sakura and Syaoran.

After they ate, Sakura dragged them to the Ferris wheel because she was overly excited.

"Who will go together?" Tomoyo asked Sakura since the Ferris wheel can only carry two passengers per cabin.

"Tomoyo-chan, why don't you go with Eriol-kun? You'll be more comfortable with each other"

"Come to think of it… Hiiragizawa-kun and I are always together. Why don't you go with him and I'll go with Li-kun?"

Sakura was skeptic at first but when she thought about it, she realized that Tomoyo was right. She nodded.

They went to their respective places. The Ferris wheel rotated slowly.

"Anou… long time no talk" Tomoyo said hesitantly

"Yeah… Sorry, I never had a chance to talk to you" Syaoran said then thought, 'and explain'

"It's okay now. I've forgiven you"

"What? ...Why?"

"You like Sakura-chan, right?"

Syaoran blushed and stuttered, "How… Is it…I don't know"

"I know you like her. It's obvious"

"You're still as kind as ever. You haven't changed at all"

"Thank you"

Finally, without anything more than a few words, they were friends again.

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

"I suppose our plan wasn't wasted though we didn't continue it" Sakura initiated

"We didn't really put it in action. I guess it wasn't really successful because the main part wasn't started"

"But I'm happy for you. You're friends now"

"Thank you. It seems that you are happy too. I'm glad"

"I'm happy because my friends: Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan and you, are all happy"

"You sound like Daidouji-san"

"Do you still like her?"

"Like always"

"Just wait"

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

After the ride, they peacefully walked together to the benches. Their burdens have been dropped as their cabins descended. They knew that life, like a wheel, would continuously rotate. And even if they were below the wheel of life, they would stick together.

On the way out of the amusement park, Tomoyo saw something that caught her attention:

"Know the future with Madam Rose!"

5201314&520131452013145201314520131452013145201314520131452013145201314

Yatsuiko-chan: What do you think? I want to thank again, AngelEmCuti. I wish you liked this chapter!

Attention: I will rewrite the first chapters. When I read them again, I saw how boring they were. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The premonition

Chapter 8: The premonition

Yatsuiko-chan: I will never abandon this story, I promise that. I hope that the long wait didn't make you angry… I really am sorry. Please read and review. I will write some notes about the story after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the computer I'm using. So how would I own this amazing anime? (I just own a large cute dog… )

On with the story!

Surprise

… And curiosity

That's what they felt as they set foot inside the fortune teller's booth. Tomoyo, who doesn't normally believe in any form of divination, was suddenly as interested as she was excited. Sakura, on the other hand, stared wide eyed with a cute little blush adorning her cheeks.

Why all this reactions? Well, let's just say that the fortune teller was quite… different. She wasn't wearing the usual gypsy clothes nor was she wearing the infamous eerie aura. She was actually enchanting! Kind and friendly looking too! She also wore a traditional white shrine dress while her long scarlet hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

She eyed them amusedly. "Come in" she said softly. Even her voice was beautiful! Eriol, though still dumbfounded, initiated walking to the four chairs in front of the fortune teller. 'Wait… shouldn't it be just two? It's as if the chairs were placed there for us…' Eriol thought.

(Surprise, Surprise)

"Madam Rose isn't here today. I'm her substitute, Mizuki Kaho"

Mizuki Kaho… the name echoed through their minds; sounds oddly familiar. They all felt as if they have met her somewhere.

Syaoran, who was currently glaring at Kaho, obviously hated her presence. It made him feel something like what he felt when he first saw Eriol. On the contrary, the blushing cherry blossom couldn't help but admire Kaho's beauty and elegance. Her said reaction was the same with what she felt when she first saw Tomoyo. (They're really quite alike, aren't they?)

The blue haired mage was feeling something more than curiosity. He stared at her face… What was he feeling? Ah, yes, he was feeling a special bond towards her. He didn't know why though.

"Please sit" She gestured to the seats. The group obeyed. As they sat and got a closer look at Kaho, one thought crossed their minds: 'I think we really have met before'

Kaho smiled warmly at them and said, "Do you want to get your fortunes read? Or do you want first to understand what is now, especially what has been?" Her words brought confusion to the teens. Somehow, it also made them a lot more curious.

Eriol and Syaoran told their selves that they should be in guard. Ever since they entered this booth, they had felt great power from Kaho.

"To answer your heart's query, we have met; someplace, some where. But definitely not in this lifetime"

Sakura and Syaoran just stared at her, both not understanding what she was saying. Tomoyo smiled a little, somehow getting what she meant. The mage understood it clearly. He, who has more than one lifetime, knows that there might be an Eriol somewhere who has greater power. Or there might be a masked girl that has revealed herself. This world is but an alternate world of another…

While all of them were drowned in their own thoughts, a mysterious cat entered the stall. Drowsiness overwhelmed them and, slowly, their eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams"

…

Eriol was inside an unfamiliar house, beside a bed. Everything he saw was blurred but he figured out that there were some people around him. There was a person beside and in front of him. As he got used to the blurred visions, he felt an immense sense of grief. It was as if the atmosphere itself was composed of tears from his companions…

He directed his sight to the bed and saw that there was someone lying there; a trembling form. Who is that person? He tried to get closer to see the person's face…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

…

Ring!

Before he could vividly see the person, he heard a ring. He closed his eyes as the sound rang in his mind. He then opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the absence of blurred figures.

"It was all a dream…" he whispered to himself. 'But something tells me that it's true' He looked around and saw Kaho staring at him. "It is a premonition dream" she said as an explanation.

He knew what a premonition dream was. It is one of the things that Clow used to have, and he sometimes has. Spinnel also told him about one card, the dream, which gives premonition dreams.

Looking at her more clearly, he saw a bell on her hand. "You… who are you? You have powers. You woke me up."

Kaho smiled mysteriously. "I am Mizuki Kaho, keeper of the Tsukimine shrine" He knew that she won't say anything more about herself so he just decided to ask: "Why haven't they woken up?"

Kaho lifted the bell, showing that it was her reason. "I intended for you to wake up first. Your other half gave me this, the other reincarnation of Clow Reed" she said with a delighted glint in her eyes. Eriol looked at her curiously. Who is that other reincarnation? He dared not ask, her eyes told him that he will know some time soon.

"Why did you wake me up first?" he asked yet another question.

"I have a message for you. Today, you saw a premonition of a disaster. Ready yourselves for anything that might happen. You'll discover a lot more from this moment forward"

The others stirred a little. Kaho took this as a sign to leave. They will obviously wake up any moment now. "Oh, just a little trivia: on another dimension, you'll be shocked at how different things are for you, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran" she walked away and out of the stall.

"Especially for me…"

…

Eriol decided to call his guardian and hide away for the moment. They hid above a tree, just beside the stall then Eriol summoned his glass TV (a circular glass where you can see anything you want to see).

He watched as Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo woke up. They groggily stood up and steadied themselves. Surprisingly, Tomoyo's eyes shone happily. Not the usual reaction for these times, right?

"Sakura-chan! It's the time for masked girl's appearance!" she exclaimed and took out a mini video cam from her bag. Syaoran looked around and closed his eyes. He then spoke up, "I don't feel the presence of the masked boy. Just seal the card right away" The supposed to be masked girl nodded and changed a key to a magical wand.

"What card is it?" Sakura asked. "It's the Dream card. Look for the source of the aura" The cherry blossom closed her eyes, concentrating to find the aura. There! She exclaimed and pointed to the kitten. "Go back to thy true form, Clow card!"

Eriol stared at Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. When did all of this happen? Why didn't I figure this one out? He remembered the times when he would look at the glass TV and see Syaoran and the masked girl side by side, helping each other seal the cards. So that's why they were always together!

But… what about Tomoyo? Does this mean that she also knows everything? By the way she acted, it was plain obvious that the answer is yes. This was the first time Eriol saw Tomoyo this excited. 'She looks cuter this way… Hey! What am I thinking?'

"Eriol-sama, you better go back and make an excuse for you not being there" Spinnel advised. The mage jumped to the ground and ran to the closest store to buy some juice.

He went back to the stall where he saw his friends sitting at their original seats and looking exhausted. "Are you alright?" he asked in a pseudo worried voice. Sakura smiled and nodded. Tomoyo then asked him why he was outside.

"The three of you suddenly fainted. Mizuki-san asked me to get some drinks for you." He explained calmly then gave each of them their beverages. The little wolf looked around, evidently searching for the said fortune teller. "Where is the fortune teller?"

Eriol shrugged. After all, he actually doesn't know.

…

"So Sakura-chan was the masked girl! Isn't this exciting?" Nakuru exclaimed as she visualized their lives as a TV show. "Stupid" Spinnel sun muttered.

The group had separated ways as soon as they were okay. Now, Eriol is sitting quietly at his 'chair of doom' while listening to Nakuru's chatter.

"Yes, it's quite exciting and interesting" he replied. A sudden thought entered his mind. He called Spinnel and asked him about his 'other half'. He didn't know who his other half was, nor did he knew back then that he had an 'other half'. Clow Reed's memories didn't come to him just at one night! It gradually comes to him… like completing a jigsaw puzzle.

"Clow Reed made two reincarnations. One of which is, of course, you while the other is someone who is… closer to the card captor. I haven't met him and I don't exactly know who he is. After all, you made us and you inherited Clow-sama's powers" the flying cat explained.

I want to meet him, the mage thought. By the look of things, he also has some memories of Clow since he knew about the bell.

He then directed all his thoughts on another matter; on the premonition dream. 'I still have a lot of things to figure out' He didn't know if what he saw and what the others saw were the same so he couldn't jump into conclusions.

To calm himself, he closed his eyes… and soon enough, he fell asleep.

…

The sun was smiling at them brightly while they walked to school. The day was really beautiful! Yet, the group wasn't that happy.

Sakura, who is almost always happy, was drowned in her own thoughts; same as Syaoran. The two other teens were only observing them with interest. Even though the Daidouji heiress doesn't like seeing her two friends sulk like this, she also didn't want to disturb their thoughts. She knew they needed this time to think things over.

The mage decided to just talk to Tomoyo so that she will have something to do other than look at her friends. "Daidouji-san, do you know about the upcoming singing contest at our school?"

Tomoyo smiled warmly at him and answered, "Oh yes. One student approached me and asked me if I could join" He would have replied to her if he wasn't just so mesmerized by her smile. No kidding aside. There was something new about her smile!

'There's something new about you… a new happiness'

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" she broke his trance. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I must have been drifting off. Your dazzling smile was just too much for my brain to bear" he apologized. Tomoyo giggled a little. "You're such a sugar coater"

"I would gladly be overly corny if it would make you laugh" he said sincerely.

In return, she replied: "I would gladly laugh if it will make you say such cute things"

…

Yatsuiko-chan: I'll stop it for now. I can't think of anything more to add so sorry if you think this is short.

Just some notes:

"Especially me…" part was pertaining to Manga canon

There was a Kaho/Eriol moment here… I don't know where it came from. I have read the end of the manga so I guess I can tolerate Kaho/Eriol now.

I changed the purpose of the bell… and Kaho's part too. This is an AU where Eriol realized his powers later than those of the anime so I made the 'other half' knowledgeable as well. He has a bigger role now.

I remembered Eriol telling Sakura (in the movie) that he 'just remembered' the making of void so I guess it is accepted that Clow's memory didn't just popped in his mind.

The next chapters will be fluffier. And more exciting. I assure you that!


	9. Chapter 9

MMG

MMG

Yatsi-chan: I decided not to change the earlier chapters… it will take too much time. I don't think anyone will care anyway if I change it or not… (obviously bitter?) Anyway, sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!

"Now we will deal with handling your emotions and coping with your partner's secret feelings"

They were in yet another session of the ever so popular modern living class. For some strange reasons, this class had been slowly becoming the student's most favorite or most hated subject. Those who love practical things loved this subject while those who hates 'non-sense', as they call it, hated this subject.

Among those who love this are Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura. They like how simple things yet very meaningful things have been taught in this subject. Don't ask about Syaoran! He made clear that he will never like his mother's stupid subject.

"Now, face your partner and hold hands" Yelan commanded loudly while walking around the classroom. If this was said at the earlier sessions, it would have made a big racket and some awkwardness. But now, the students are quite immune to awkwardness.

Well, actually, not all are immune. A certain auburn haired boy was still awkward and really red in the face.

Yelan walked to a CD player and elegantly leaned to push the play button. A soft music of nature and some wind instruments played. "I want you to honestly think of the things I will say. Close your eyes and forget everything else except you and your partner"

The students tried to do so. "Think about your family…" Yelan continued talking about some other things. Her voice was so gentle. The music was also making the students feel different emotions welling inside them.

Eriol didn't know why but he didn't hear more of what the teacher was saying. He felt as if all his pent up emotions were being ripped out of him. Could this be a result of the Li matriarch's magic?

"_Hiiragizawa-kun, your parents left you an enormous amount of money. When you reach the right age, you would be able to live on your own" the man in a black suit wearing sunglasses said formally while looking at the eight year old boy._

"_When will I reach the right age?" Little Eriol asked innocently._

"_When you're 18 years old. Before you reach that age, I would be the one to hold your wealth and sustain you needs."_

_When the man left, he went back to his room. That was when he cried silently. He may have a mind and a heart more mature than boys his age but that doesn't mean that he can't think and act childishly. He knew that he was all alone… again. The man in the black suit would just go in this big mansion to tell him some random important financial things but he wouldn't stay. He was the only person that the little boy trusted with his life._

_He did have some maids that accompany him but they were just there because they needed the money._

"_Eriol-sama… we're here for you" he saw a silhouette of a girl with long hair and butterfly wings. "Yes, we're here" said another being. This time, he saw a silhouette the shape of a leopard with wings._

_He ran to them, excited to see who could have said those things. But when he was close enough, he saw nothing. They disappeared. It was definitely just his imagination._

He opened his eyes when he felt a lone tear cascading down his face. Tomoyo, on the other hand, had her eyes still closed. She was frowning uncharacteristically.

"You can open your eyes now. Talk to your partner about what you felt and what you are feeling. I want a no less than three paragraph essay about this" Yelan turned to go, leaving an awkward atmosphere in the room. When Eriol looked around, he saw that some of the students were sobbing while some were poker faced.

His partner slowly opened her eyes. He almost cringed at how blank her eyes were. What happened to Tomoyo?

He forgot his sudden flashback as he stared at her cold eyes.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned squeeze on her hand. She had permitted him to call her with her first name but he just does so when he is alone with her.

Hearing him say her name, her eyes twinkled a little. Only a little. "I'm okay" she smiled at him. But she can't fool Eriol. He saw through her mask.

He wanted to say 'you're not okay, I know'. But he respected what she said. He will help her when she's ready to be helped. It's a simple law of life. Save the ones who want to be saved and help those who are willing to be helped.

"It would be better if I don't interrogate you right now." He said as he gathered his things. She turned to him, confused. "What about the essay?" she asked.

Eriol shrugged, as if saying that it was the least of his priorities. Which is true, of course. He cares so much about her that he doesn't really mind if the Yelan-sama gets angry.

"I'm okay" Her voice was soft and so was her lovely face. There and then, he wanted to hug her and tell her that it's okay to cry. 'But I don't have any right to do such'

"Can we just talk later?" he said this with his most gentle voice yet there was some helplessness in it. As if he was begging her to hear him out. With his tone of voice, she understood. She knew that she really needed the time and so he wanted her to rest for a while.

She nodded and took her things too. They leaved the room together.

On the other hand, Sakura was silently sobbing on Syaoran's chest. "I miss her…"

He nodded understandingly and patted her back. It was the least he could do since he was never the one to show much emotion. After some more moments of her sobbing, she looked up at him.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun…"

Hearing her say his name made a tingly feeling erupt inside his heart and so he was glad that they were finally on first name basis. Thank God he had the courage to tell her to call him 'Syaoran'! The way she pronounces his name just sounds so cute and innocent. Like her whole being.

He wanted to tell her that he's glad that he could help in his own little way but decided not to. He just decided to keep quiet. He just remembered why he wasn't crying like their other classmates. Honor; yeah, that's it. That is his reason for not crying. Being emotional is not part of being a Li heir. It wouldn't help him reach his goal.

He almost wanted to cry when he also remembered that loving is part of being emotional. Loving her wouldn't help him reach his goals.

But no worries! This is merely a little admiration for his card captor companion. He's not in love… right?

A beautiful woman looked at the two teens walking away from the room. She was thinking two things as she stared at the two: they are really interesting… and everything's going as planned.

While she was silently watching the teens, a ruby eyed girl walked to her side. "Yelan-sama, do you think it will come soon? The tragedy that Clow Reed predicted?"

A lone tear escaped her eyes. "There's no escaping fate," Recomposing herself, she added: "But we can definitely decrease the dangers. I'll do everything in my power to help."

"Eriol-kun, go ahead. I have something to do first" Tomoyo smiled at Eriol truthfully and apologetically. She can't go home feeling like this. Everyone will just worry about her.

"Are you sure? I can wait for you… if you want"

"No need. I'll just call my bodyguards"

He nodded and walked away. When he was far enough, she proceeded on walking to her destination: Penguin Park, the place she can call a third home. It is where Sakura and she would play even if they were too old for playing. It is also where she runs to when she wants to cry but can't because there were too many people looking at her.

She went to the emperor penguin where there was a little hiding place under. She sat with her head tucked between her arms. Then she cried. Cried as if there's no tomorrow.

'Cause tomorrow, she wouldn't allow herself to cry anymore. This was just one little vulnerable moment. There won't be another. Crying would just make a crack in her very well-kept mask. And that won't do her any good.

Suddenly, her sobbing wasn't the only sound. The pattering of the raindrop signaled that it was raining outside her little world. She glanced at the sky then a miniscule smile graced her beautiful lips. She felt as if the sky was crying for her too. The thought slightly made her better.

But not enough to stop her tears. It had been too long since she last cried that she knew it would take a long time before her tear ducts decide to stop.

A sound other than the raindrops and her sobbing echoed through the park. She looked up in alarm.

Eriol stood before her, holding a blue umbrella in one hand. "I knew you would go somewhere" he smiled sadly as he saw the still-flowing tears on her cheeks.

He knelt in front of her, not bothering that his pants were getting wet. He took a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for coming here. I know you're probably angry with me for coming here and intruding your personal space. But I can't bear thinking of you crying alone"

Screw law of life! Even if she doesn't need saving, he'll save her anyway.

"Yes, I'm angry with you." She quietly said while looking at the floor. She was feeling another burst of emotions because of this sudden turn of events. "I'm angry with everybody, actually" she admitted with bitterness.

"I'm angry at Sakura because I thought she would be the one to comfort me at this time… She's my best friend, for Pete's sake! I'm angry at Syaoran because he's getting all of Sakura's attention. I hate Yelan-sensei for doing that stupid activity that didn't help me at all. I even feel worse than ever.

"I hate you because you're here! You're not supposed to see me like this! No one _is_ supposed to see me like this!

"But beyond anything, I hate myself… because I'm crying stupidly here and saying useless, unimportant things. And I hate myself more because even if I say that I hate you all, I can't hate any of you at all. I love seeing Sakura laugh at Syaoran and I love seeing them together… I also love Yelan-sensei's discussions.

"In the end, all I'm able to do is hate myself."

She tucked her head between her arms again, crying silently. Eriol smiled at her slightly and, with a sudden surge of courage, hugged her trembling form. He heard a silent "thank you Eriol-kun" from her as she returned his hug.

"Just cry and forget every worry you have"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After crying in his arms, Tomoyo walked with Eriol to her house. She felt happier now that she had released all her pent-up frustrations. She realized how foolish it was to try to keep everything to herself. It only made things worse. Luckily, Eriol was there to show her this. He's a true heaven sent gift for her.

"You're really an angel, Eriol-kun"

Hearing this, he somehow knew that she would call him with his first name even when they're with their other friends. And the thought made him feel extremely pleasant.

"I'm no angel. Though I know you are definitely one." He smiled boyishly at her and added, "I'm more of a wizard" He didn't exactly know why he said that but he felt right saying it.

She laughed softly at his comment. "I'm no angel either. I like thinking of myself as a mere human who would experience surprises under fate's will. But… why choose to be a wizard?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I see their personalities as something parallel to mine."

"Yes, you do have a point, Mr. Enigmatic. So what would you bewitch next, Wizard Eriol?"

Perhaps your heart if I can, he thought mischievously. Instead, he simply answered "I would conjure a broom and fly around the town on a moonlit sky. A very pleasing ride"

"When you do, would you let me accompany you? A travel around Tomoeda would be nice" She closed her eyes and tried to imagine flying around Tomoeda. He stared at her beautiful yet innocent face. She looks so mature whenever she chooses to but she can also look like a cute little child dreaming of snow.

"That would be my pleasure, dear angel"

They stopped talking when they saw that they were finally in front of Tomoyo's house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Days after the incident…-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Excuse me, Li-san. Have you seen Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-chan?" a girl asked Syaoran who was silently eating his snack.

"No" He answered stoically, not bothering to look up. The girl almost shivered at his 'glacially cold' voice. Why is he like this? Wasn't he warm and slightly smiling a moment ago, when he was eating and chatting with Sakura-chan?

Sakura looked at the scared girl and smiled at her. "They're at the music room." She answered then added, "Please forgive Syaoran-kun's attitude"

"Thank you" the girl said and hurried away.

"Mou Syaoran-kun! The girl was just asking you something, no need to be so cold." She scolded him.

"I wasn't being cold. She was being annoying. Didn't you see how she looked at me?"

Sakura almost laughed at him "How did she look at you?" she asked, trying to look innocently at him as she stopped herself from laughing.

Syaoran blushed. "Ah… nothing. Forget what I said"

Sakura smiled. "So you actually saw how she winked at you and how she pretended as if I wasn't here? You weren't even looking at her!" she said with a light, teasing voice.

She wasn't angry for what the girl did. It had happened so many times that she was being used to it. Actually, at first, she didn't understand why they acted like that but since she has two perceptive friends (namely Tomoyo and Eriol), she was able to ask about it. And later on, she understood.

Syaoran's whole face turned red as he stared at his sandwich. Seeing this, Sakura's tinkling laugh echoed through the cafeteria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Hiiragizawa Tomoyo-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You may have wondered (or not) why Eriol and Tomoyo were in the music room. Well, it's because they were practicing for a contest. As you may have remembered (or not, again), it was said that there will be a singing contest wherein Tomoyo would join.

Turns out, the simple singing contest evolved into a beauty contest. (Digimon?) Yes, I know it is shocking and all but what's more surprising is, Tomoyo actually joined!! (gasp, gasp!!)

"_Anou… Daidouji-san, there had been some… problems with the student council. They're asking us to make a beauty contest, and you have told us that you will join the singing contest. Etto… can you join the beauty contest instead?" The poor student was obviously nervous. He was fidgeting so much that he didn't have a chance to look at the Daidouji heiress' interested smile._

"_That's quite… interesting, isn't it Daidouji-san?" Eriol, who was looking straightly at the student, commented slyly. "It would be really interesting to see you in a… gown"_

_The nervous student seemed to be lost in his own world as he imagined Tomoyo in a gown. And, of course, in a swim suit. He blushed crimson as he heard Tomoyo and Eriol's soft laughter._

"_Will… will you join?" he asked to get out of the embarrassing situation._

"_It would be a pleasure… I think"_

And so, that was the situation. Tomoyo then asked Eriol to help her in the talent portion. Which is the main reason why they are here in the music room.

"What would you like to sing?" Eriol, who was sitting on the piano chair, asked Tomoyo.

(A/N: Yes, I know they are Japanese and so they need to sing a Japanese song. But then, this is a fanfic and I am definitely not Japanese so I'll go for an English song)

"There's this song I really like… ummm… way back into love. Yeah, that's it!" she answered as she tried to remember the lyrics of the song. Eriol placed his hands on the keys and humed to himself.

Hmmm… hmmm…

He pressed some keys… then after some more keys, he played the first part.

"You know the notes?"

"Not really, I sometimes play by ear. It's quite easy since we have a piano at home"

"Really? Wow… that's amazing. I can't seem to understand how to play the piano like you. I still just know some basic pieces."

Eriol smiled fondly at her then moved to the left of the piano chair. He lightly tapped the chair with his right hand. "Here, seat. Let's play together"

"But… I don't know…"

"Sometimes, it's not the knowledge that is important. It's the fun you experience while playing"

Tomoyo smiled beautifully and gracefully sat on the chair. She felt as if the chair was unusually wider… How could that have happened? (wink )

Anyway, her slender fingers hesitantly landed on the ivory keys. It was funny how both their skin blends easily to the white keys, noted Eriol. Staring at her hands, especially her milky white skin, took all his willpower not to bend on one knee and kiss her hand like how Prince Charming do it… if only he can stop the time.

Poor Eriol, so lovesick, forgets everything when he is this close to her. He even forgot that he is the great Clow; someone who can stop time at his own leisure!

"Anou… Eriol, you can actually stop staring at me now and teach me the piece. If you may" There was definitely a tone of teasing in her voice and a certain twinkle in her eyes. Oh, beautiful Daidouji-san, how cute you are when you are being this mischievous.

She cleared her throat loudly, intent on taking his attention. She looked at him expectantly.

"Wha…?" Well, that was quite coherent of you Hiiragizawa-kun! Realizing this, a tiny speck of pink reached his cheeks. But luckily for him, it disappeared as quickly as it came when he regained composure.

"I did told you that you are very… hard not to look at. If you will stop being so beautiful, then I can stop my staring syndrome." He smiled attractively at her as she threw him a look.

"Please tone down your compliments, sugar coater boy. I'm too young to have diabetes" she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him as if she was a school master lecturing a little boy.

One glance at her 'nagging mother' mode sent him doubling over with laughter. "You're… so funny…" he whispered between his panting for air. He was too breathless because of his sudden laugh. He took his handkerchief and placed it on his lips to cease his insistent laughing.

She smiled fondly at him. Rarely does anyone see this enigmatic, loner boy laugh so hard. Another door of happiness opened inside her heart when she realized that she was the one who made him open up. He was such a mature intimidating figure back then…

"Okay… look at my hands." He said after he calmed himself fully. His nimble fingers moved with grace as he played the first stanza. He stopped then looked at her. "I'll play the first part slowly so remember the notes, okay?"

She nodded so he continued his playing. It was quite a cute sight to see; a handsome guy playing piano with a beautiful girl looking at him with interest. After all, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo are known for their looks, talent and wealth. Who wouldn't be interested to see them like this?

"Come on, try playing it" he encouraged her. She looked at the black and white keys as if it would turn into a monster any time soon. She hesitated for a bit.

Seeing this, he took her right hand and placed it on the right keys. He shivered inwardly as electricity ran up and down his spine. He didn't know if it affected Tomoyo too; he just wishes she did.

He didn't want to assume but he thought he saw a slight pink color her cheeks. Well, no one could blame him. As one clever person once said, 'Even the most intelligent or witty philosopher turns as dense as fog when it comes to love'.

After the initial awkwardness, Tomoyo gathered her courage to play the first stanza.

"You're quite a fast learner, my student"

"Oh, it's only because you're a good teacher, Eriol-sensei"

They laughed at each other for their new pet names for each other. It seems as if their pet names are accumulating more and more every time they talk!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Li Sakura-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two lovebirds… I mean, the two teens were sitting below the shades of the cherry blossoms as they waited for they're friends. There was a comfortable silence between them while the girl looked at the flowers with her namesake and as the boy looked at the girl almost smilingly.

After some more moment of looking at the trees, the girl looked at the boy with her large green eyes. It was filled with happiness and it looked as if she had no troubles in her own ecstatic world.

… But it was soon filled with genuine worry. "Syaoran-kun!!"

Sakura went beside Syaoran who was pale and unconscious. He was sweating all over and it looked as if he was shivering.

"Syaoran-kun…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Tapos na muna-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yatsi-chan: I am planning to finish this before my birthday so expect faster updates from a normally timid writer. Oh, and thank you AngelEmCuti-chan! You're the angel of this story! This chapter (and the previous one) is for you!


	11. Chapter 11

MMG Chapter 11

MMG Chapter 11

Yatsi-chan: Another update!! Oh yeah, a note: I made some new cards and modified some… hope anyone doesn't get angry

Disclaimers: I don't own anything… except my stories, my cute dog and my invented cards!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Syaoran-kun!!-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is just because of fatigue" Yelan-sama said while looking concernedly at her son. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead then looked at Sakura. They were in Syaoran's apartment right now. Sakura had called for an ambulance but Yelan said that she can take care of her son more than the doctors at the hospital. After all, the Li matriarch is an expert in magic and herbal medicine. It wouldn't be hard to nurse her son.

"Thank goodness" Sakura sighed to herself, completely relieved. She had thought that Syaoran was keeping a secret about his disease like what usually happens in TV! It's really a blessing that his mother's their teacher. 'But why would he collapse like that? What had he been doing that would take so much energy?'

As if reading her mind, Yelan explained about her son's problem. "He had been trying to train more and more to catch the remaining cards. I may have had a fault there since I always told him that the honor of the clan depends on him." She sighed almost irritably then added, "If I remember correctly, there are only five cards left: the Truth, the Purity, the Return, the Nothing and the Void"

Sakura's head tilted to the right in confusion. "He had been training before but why did he collapse just now?"

"The remaining cards are almost the hardest to catch. The Truth and Purity, though very peaceful cards, will be very hard to find. They don't spread havoc thus they don't show themselves. They only appear when they see someone worthy.

"The main reason why he train so much is the Return. It is one of the most powerful cards and it is predicted that it will appear in two days time, when the night is mastered by the full moon. Syaoran is trying to find out how to seal it"

Yelan and Sakura looked at Syaoran who was silently sleeping on his bed. He was still shivering lightly but he looked less pale and sick now.

There was another question forming on the cherry blossom's mind. "What about the Nothing and Void card? Kero-chan didn't tell me anything about the Nothing and Void"

"Kero-chan?" She looked clueless for some moment but it was replaced with dawning understanding. "Oh… you mean Cerberus? He doesn't know anything about the Nothing and Void. Cerberus only knows about the cards locked inside the Clow book. The Void is the only negative card and because of this, it is as powerful as all positive cards combined. It was not placed inside the Clow book.

"On the other hand, the Nothing is a nameless card of unknown origin. Its existence is not certain but Clow had written that there is such card though he didn't say that he created it. It is still a big mystery" There was a glint in her eyes that nobody but herself understood.

There was silence as the card mistress contemplated about the things the Li matriarch said. She isn't the kind to worry but being the card mistress sometimes means over worrying. What would happen now? Two days from now? How will she be able to catch a card that is more powerful than all the cards combined?

"Sakura…" Syaoran's groan broke her out of her reverie. She looked worriedly at the slightly shivering boy who was muttering some more things she cannot hear.

Yelan-sensei, who was sitting on the chair beside the bed, looked quite surprised. The girl wanted to know why so she gathered all her courage to ask. "What is it, Li-sensei?"

The Li matriarch laughed softly and looked at Sakura with slightly twinkling eyes. "My son calls you by your first name?" Her former look of extreme sadness was slowly being replaced with interest. Did her son really open this much to the Card Mistress?

She nodded simply and innocently, finding nothing wrong with it.

As we may all know, Syaoran (the high and mighty) calls almost everyone with their last name. So if he calls anyone with their first name, that person is obviously special to him. But Yelan decided to keep this little fact from the naive cherry. If her son didn't tell her about this, then she doesn't have any right to say it.

"Oh! Li-sensei, I need to go home now." She said as she took her bag from a chair. Yelan nodded with a small smile. Sakura looked at Yelan and said, "Please tell Syaoran to take care of his self. I'll just help him with his training! Thank you, sensei"

She cheerfully went outside. Everything will be alright, Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran smiled in his sleep, as if hearing what she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Timecard,forward!!-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been days since the incident. Syaoran, after his health was restored, told Sakura that she shouldn't tell what happened to anyone. The cherry is extremely naïve most of the time but she understood him. He is neither the kind to tell others about his weaknesses nor the kind to show his moment of vulnerability.

"We'll just go to the music room, okay?" Tomoyo said to the obviously not-listening Sakura. She winked at Syaoran in an almost suggestive way. He can almost hear her say "Tell her while were gone… or else!"

The Daidouji heiress took hold of Eriol's arm and dragged him to the music room. He was still enjoying the sight of Syaoran blushing as he teased him! That's why she really needed to drag him all the way to the music room just to get him away the lovebirds.

When they arrived at the room, he immediately patted the chair and sat as she took her things from her bag. After getting the lyrics, she sat beside him.

"Before we start, why don't you try playing the song?" he asked her with a small smile. She stared at him, searching his face for his reason. Finding none, she shrugged and nodded. She placed her hands on the piano and started playing the first stanza.

Inwardly smiling, Eriol hoped that the girl would play some notes wrong so that he could touch her hand again…

She smiled as the song ended. "I'm amazing, right Eriol-sensei?" she laughed. Whenever they have a practice, he would teach her some of the notes before she sings the piece so she knows how to play it now by heart.

He chuckled at his cuteness. "Yes, you're quite a fast learner, my dear student"

She smiled and looked at him with smiling eyes. She tilted her head to the side and asked charmingly, "Won't you give your dear student a prize for being so diligent?" She stared at him as if he was Santa Claus and that he just promised a Christmas gift for her.

Oh please, Daidouji-san. Don't do this thing to me. Don't act so innocent and cute all of a sudden… I'm so tempted to do the thing your eyes are persuading me to do. Stop it, or else!

"Stop it? Or else what?" He was thinking too deeply that he didn't even notice that he spoke his last thought aloud.

A quick reddening of his cheeks brought her childishness to a stop. "Oh poor Eriol-kun… Are you being embarrassed?" she asked playfully, pinching his cheeks on the process.

"My dear student, please stop teasing your poor teacher. I'm merely telling you to stop being so pretty so we can start practicing the song" replied Eriol with a hint of light teasing.

"Hai, Eriol-sama" (Yes, master Eriol) she joked as she took the copy of the lyrics and opened it for both of them to see. "Now that you have seen me playing the piano, why don't you give me the pleasure of seeing you sing?"

"But…"

"You can't say No to a Daidouji, Hiiragizawa-san" she warned with her 'proud-of-my-heritage' mode. She really looked like her mother then, so strong and brave.

He sighed exasperatedly, knowing that this is a battle lost even before it started. She won't be the Daidouji heiress if she can't persuade everyone, including him.

"Sure, the Daidouji-hime" he replied with a little smile. It was very amusing for him seeing how a simple human could change the mood of the 'most powerful mage to the second power'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-averyshortepisode, thisis-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yatsi-chan: I'll make the next one long to make up for this short one. The end is near… and it will be at my birthday! Thank you AngelEmCuti! Please keep reviewing!

Preview: The time for the beauty pageant has come! What will happen? What will happen to Syaoran and Sakura? Eriol and Tomoyo? When will the cards be sealed? And how?

The answers would be revealed in the next (and the other next) episode!


	12. Chapter 12

MMG- Chapter 12

MMG- Chapter 12

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Youcandoit,Daidouji-san!-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Good luck, Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's side and hugged her encouragingly. She took her best friend's hands and squeezed it lightly as if trying to ease the other girl's tensions.

Tomoyo smiled at her and uttered a soft 'thank you'. She couldn't say more since she was somewhat nervous of what would happen. She had joined in a lot of contest but this one is different. She only joins singing contests, after all.

She looked at her excited best friend and smiled an anxious smile. She turned to the blushing boy beside her best friend and winked at him. At least, while she is on the stage, there would be a chance for the little wolf to confess his utmost feelings

Well, enough with this! Let's proceed to the main event…

As you may have realized now, the popular beauty pageant would start some time soon.

Actually, it would start in…

5

4

3

2

1!

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the grand opening of the most awaited beauty pageant, 'Search for the ideal Tomoeda girl!'"

Yamazaki, who was quite dashing wearing a black tuxedo, greeted the audience with a handsome smile. He paused dramatically while the audience clapped and cheered.

"We shall now witness the battle between ten lovely ladies to get the crown for the most beautiful and most intelligent girl in Tomoeda!" He stopped and looked at the red curtains concealing the ten girls. "Let us welcome, the ten contestants for the search for ideal Tomoeda girl!"

That's Tomoyo's cue!

The red curtain opened slowly, and out came ten lovely young ladies. Tomoyo was one of them. She walked gracefully to the center of the stage. She was the first contestant.

"Good afternoon. Don't waste a minute not being happy. If one window closes, run to the next window," she paused to take in a slightly shaky breath and then continued with a playful smile, "or break down a door"

The audience laughed in chorus, inwardly admiring the beautiful and witty lady in front of them; a rich, popular and talented girl. The goddess-like beauty was clad in a silky lavender gown that accented her deep amethyst eyes and hugged her petite body. She was Aphrodite in the flesh!

That's why even a certain all-powerful, all-knowing mage couldn't take his eyes off her. Really, it is amusing how he can control everything in this world, even time and fate, but he cannot control his own admiration towards the Plum.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo. Good day."

She curtsied and then walked gracefully back to her original place. Yamazaki called on the next contestant.

The next contestant, a certain Ryoko something, was also beautiful. But definitely not like the personification of ethereal beauty (that is certainly called Tomoyo) and not as witty too.

So let's not waste our time discussing the other contestants…

"Now, the moment we are waiting for… No, of course it's not yet decision time. It's the time I have been waiting for… let's see the contestants in their swimsuits!"

A very angry Chiharu Mihara walked to the smiling host and whacked him in the head… poor Yamazaki-kun! "Just continue with calling the contestants, baka!"

Massaging the lump on his head, he smiled again and looked at the audience. "As my lovely girl friend said, I'll continue calling the contestants now. Let me call on, the contestants in their swim wear!"

…

The next part… talent portion!

Tomoyo changed to a light blue dress. "Daidouji-san, we would start in five minutes" Rika, the student council secretary, reminded. The nervous contestant merely smiled at the secretary and nodded.

"Are you ready?" asked Eriol, her official pianist for the day.

"I'm ready… I think" she answered tensely. She laced her hands together and closed her eyes to calm herself. 'This is just like every other contest. I'll just go there and sing…'

"You can do it" He said encouragingly with a small smile. "You've done this before, and you never give off an ugly performance. You're always the best singer in town"

"Thanks"

…

"Let's welcome… contestant number one: singing way back into love, Daidouji Tomoyo!" The audience clapped their hands, waiting for the well-known Tomoeda nightingale.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked to the stage. The mage escorted the plum to the center of the stage then went to his piano seat, his personal throne.

She looked at him and their eyes met.

'You can do it. I'm here'

She waved her hand as a sign that he could start. He gracefully placed his hands on the keys and played the intro.

"_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on_

'If you just know how much you have helped me. I have been wearing that mask too long that I even thought that I had fooled myself. I have been too traumatized by what had happened when we were on sixth grade that I thought I would never be able to stand up'

"_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

'Do you remember what my dream was? To be happy with the one I love… I think…'

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

"_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

She looked at Eriol straight in the eye. The pianist had his eyes closed so he didn't see her staring at him. He was obviously savoring the music flowing between the two of them.

"_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

"_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end"_

The audience clapped and gave her a standing ovation. Almost everyone had heard her sing, but this was a new one for them. It had a certain more beautiful melody to it… the melody of a singing besotted heart

…

Skipping the other parts of the pageant, let's go on to my most waited part…

"Now, for the question and answer portion, the judges will ask questions for the contestants. The twist is that, the questions are chosen from a variety of suggestions that the student body had given to the student council. So, expect that the questions would be extra hard but exact for you. And extra interesting too." Yamazaki explained while the contestants lined up in front.

There are only five contestants now: Fujiwara Ryoko, Takimoto Yuki, Karasuma Saisha, Ceres Sango and, of course, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Let's now call the first contestant, Daidouji Tomoyo." Yamazaki called out. "Please get a ball from here" He handed her a fish bowl and she took a ball as he instructed.

A certain handsome mage flicked his hands to turn the situation to his side.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, 2" the host said to the judge. The dean, which was the chosen judge to ask Tomoyo, browsed through a paper and stopped at one part.

Looking at her, he asked, "This is a special question from Mr. Admiring Gentleman"

A chorus of 'ayee…' erupted from the audience. Of course, all the readers know this certain gentleman who wants to ask a question to our fair lady.

"The question goes like this: What is an ideal man for you? Just curious. I want to be that man someday" The dean, a bespectacled woman of fifty, smiled at her and commented teasingly, "Well; this is quite an important question. An important question that needs a truthful and urgent answer"

"I agree with you, mam. Matters of the heart are most important" replied Tomoyo with a healthy blush on her cheeks. She managed to maintain her posture and voice even if inside, she was feeling both very happy and excited.

It had been months since she last received a letter from the mysterious admiring gentleman. Though she knows that the words he uses are always sugar coated, she somehow feels comforted by the thought of someone taking effort on writing those cute little notes. Unlike the other letters from her fans, those letters felt true; very sweet and flattering but it had an air of affection, feelings that are intangible yet important to her. She herself cannot explain how she feels this.

"First of all, an ideal man doesn't exist in my own perception. It is not something to think about given that it is not real. I have been around lovers almost all my high school life and even now in college" She shot a meaningful look towards the little wolf then proceeded to her answer. "During that time, I realized many things. And one of those was that we find love whenever we are not expecting it.

"The more I ask for an ideal man, or the more I visualize a perfect one for me, the less probability that he would arrive. All I ask is a man who would respect not only me but my best friend, my mother and my other friends.

"And Mr. Admiring gentleman, whoever you are, I think I like you the way you are. You might as well be an ideal man for a simple girl like me" she winked cutely before adding, "That's all, thank you"

A chorus of dreamy sighs was heard from half the male population of Tomoeda. Hearing this from a beautiful, talented and rich girl just made a flicker of hope for the heart broken and for the single men.

Eriol found himself slightly blushing at her last comment. Please… Daidouji-san, Tomoyo, stop doing those things… or else… I'll never be able to stop myself from falling more than I am now. And that would just bury me and would hinder me from breathing. I wouldn't want that.

…

And now, the awarding. Need I say who won?

"Wait a few moment while we wait for the results from the judges" Yamazaki announced as the contestants went backstage.

…

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Syaoran-kun. I feel it. There's an aura of a Clow card somewhere" Sakura looked up to the starry sky and gasped. "Full moon!"

"What?!" He also looked up and saw that it was a full moon that day. There was a different glow on the moon. "The return!"

"There are two presences! One is return, but what's the other?" she asked with eyes closed. She was trying to find out where the aura was. "There!" She ran towards the exit of the stadium, followed closely by Syaoran.

…

"Master, the return is finally here. But it has another card with it. It seems as though they are fused together." Spinnel explained to his master.

"Shame… I was thinking of watching Tomoyo until she wins." He sighed and looked up to his guardians. "Let's go!" With the wave of his staff, they were transported to the front of a shrine; Tsukimine shrine to be exact.

…

Tomoyo looked outside as they waited for the result. She then noticed that Eriol was gone and that Sakura and Syaoran were running towards the exit. Not thinking much of why the Londoner was gone, she followed after her best friend.

Given the Daidouji's power of observation, she knew that Sakura's gestures means that there is another Clow Card lurking around. She didn't care if she wouldn't know who would win in the pageant, the Clow card (and videotaping Kawaii Sakura) is more important.

…

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the Tsukimine shrine, they didn't see anything that was weird. It was the same as always.

"Where is it? It seems as if it just disappeared into thin air." Syaoran was irritated. He had waited quite a long time for this card. It can't just disappear! He even fainted because of fatigue when he trained too hard for this card…

Seeing his irritation, the card mistress took his hand and smiled at him. He instantly blushed when he felt this. He shyly smiled, feeling most of his anger evaporating because of her lovely sunshine smile.

"Let's just wait, ne? It will arrive, I'm sure" She smiled more brightly, hoping to make him feel better.

They both walked towards the big cherry blossoms tree. They jumped to a high branch, sitting beside each other. By doing this, Sakura's hand left Syaoran's. He felt a sudden incompleteness and coldness but he did not dare think about it much. It was enough that she was the subject of his thoughts, from his waking hours to his dreams. She cannot hinder him further. The honor of his clan is still his number one priority even if the Daidouji match maker thinks otherwise.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her speak to him suddenly. "I'll just get some drinks from over there" she pointed to one direction where a vending machine stood. He nodded.

As Sakura hurried to the vending machine, Tomoyo came into view. Sakura didn't see her coming.

"Li! Have you told her yet?" she asked excitedly. However, when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he hasn't. He was still heavily in denial. "Why?"

"There is nothing to tell. I am purely admiring her. This is just a little crush like what I had for you when we were younger" there was no embarrassment on his tone. They had accepted the fact that they had a tiny crush for each other when they were younger. It was just little anyway.

"I saw you having a crush on me. That's why I matched you with Sakura, don't you remember? I know how you act when you have a crush and I know when you are madly in-love. And I can say surely that you are madly in-love with my best friend.

"Don't waste your time thinking about everything. Listen to your heart. Weren't you overly jealous when I was match making her and Eriol? That's why I stopped trying to match make those two!" she smiled as his frowning face turned to a thinking one.

He knew that the thing he felt whenever he saw Sakura blushing because of Eriol was jealousy. He just didn't like acknowledging such feeling. Her proposition was slightly opening a crack on his well known Li pride. Maybe, just maybe… he really loves the Cherry?

…

"Tomoyo-chan! Why are you here?" inquired Sakura with an innocent curious face.

"Can I miss a chance of videotaping the goddess of cuteness?" Tomoyo said, starry eyed. "Do you want to wear this costume and mask I made?" she pleaded with her eyes and pouted like a child.

Sighing, Sakura took the clothes. She can't win against her bestfriend's pleading face.

Before she could go to some place to change into her new set of costume, a sudden powerful aura overwhelmed her.

The Return!

…But what's the other?

A strong wind swayed them out of balance. Another gust of wind dragged them towards the big cherry blossom tree.

A black portal opened. It sucked Sakura, Tomoyo…

…And Eriol!

Eriol, who was hiding on a nearby tree with his guardians, was surprised when he was taken by the portal too. His guardians didn't even move. What's the meaning of this?

…

A/N: I'll finish it with this episode. I'm just taking a rest… (sigh) This is too tiring! We were celebrating just an hour ago!

Anyway, continue with the story!

…

Eriol rolled into a grassy garden. Where is he? Where did the return lead him? He silently crept behind a bush.

"Syao- Syaoran-kun!" Eriol looked up to see a 12-year old Tomoyo blushingly talking with a 12-year old Syaoran. So… it brought him to the time when Tomoyo still likes Syaoran?

"I have… something to tell you. I think I…" She looked at him straight in the eye. She was determined to ask him of what he feels.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" he asked.

He called her Tomoyo? That means she was really special for him! Wow… this is quite a discovery.

"I… you… I think I like you" she whispered, barely audible. Before he could answer, she ran off. She was obviously afraid of what he will say.

The scene suddenly blurred, replaced by another scenery; an airport.

"Why don't you talk to Ms. Daidouji first before you leave?" an old man dressed like a butler that Eriol recognized as Wei-san said.

"I have no intention of talking to her." He said coldly.

"She told you what she felt yesterday. It is only right for her to know that you're going away"

He shook his head. "I don't need to inform her"

The scene blurred again

…

Tomoyo found herself with Sakura and Syaoran. They were, surprisingly, in Eriol's room. He looked exactly how he looks today, other than the fact that he was in his pajamas. That means, this is a not so distant past.

The three hid behind a big red couch as they looked at Eriol sitting up on his bed.

"Who are you?"

The three looked beyond Eriol and saw two peculiar creatures. There was a redhead girl with butterfly wings and a big blue panther with butterfly wings too. What are they doing here?

… They listened throughout the conversation.

"What?" Tomoyo whispered to her friends. "Does this mean Eriol has powers too?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "I knew he was hiding something."

"But he didn't do anything wrong to us, right?" Sakura sounded less optimistic than usual.

The situation blurred. They were transported to the time when they were with Mizuki Kaho, the fortune teller.

"Why haven't they woken up?" Eriol asked to the fortune teller.

"I intended for you to wake up first. Your other half gave me this, the other reincarnation of Clow Reed" she said with a delighted glint in her eyes. Eriol looked at her curiously.

"Other half? So… that means Eriol is the other half reincarnation of Clow Reed!" Tomoyo whispered to her companions. She knew that Eriol was the secretive type… but this much secret?

"Could it be?" was all Sakura could utter. She was feeling beyond confused.

The scene blurred again.

…

The four finally ended up with each other.

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran shouted to Eriol who was a few meters away from him.

"Why are you angry so suddenly again?" he asked but stopped when he saw the expressions on the girl's faces.

Wait… he saw about the truth behind Syaoran and Tomoyo's relationship. Which could only mean that they would see something about him too. The only thing that the card could show would be the fact that Eriol is Clow Reed's reincarnation.

"I see… so you've finally figured it out" he said, suddenly switching moods from the usual to his Clow Reed mood.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Sakura, who was silent, whispered urgently.

Syaoran suddenly disappeared into thin air. Before they could think about what had happened, a voice rang through the room they were in.

"But, elder, that couldn't be true! He shouldn't die! He couldn't! He wouldn't!" They saw Yelan crying, different from the composed Li-sensei they knew.

"This is final. It was said in Clow Reed's prophesy that the last descendant with the true Li blood would die before all the cards could be captured"

"No… I would help my child. I would go to Tomoeda."

"Do what you want. Nothing could change what the fate dictates"

The scene blurred again… but this time, a portal opened before them. It sucked them inside.

…

"Sakura!" Kero-chan yelled when he saw his mistress. His eyes suddenly softened when he saw Eriol. "I knew it… I felt your aura. You came back for us"

He helped the three of them up.

"What happened? How did you stop the return?" Sakura asked.

"It's all thanks to the brat. He saved you, Tomoyo and master Clow"

Sakura ran to the tree. She saw Syaoran barely conscious. He was holding his sword for support, as if for his dear life.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?"

"I saw what mother and the elder talked about. Sakura… I'll die before all the cards are captured" there was overwhelming sadness in his voice.

"But before I die, I want to say something…"

"You're not gonna die yet! We already met the Clow reed reincarnation… he could help us"

"Fate could not be altered. I want to say first… at least before I die, I could let you know…I" he hesitated for a minute. What if he will just confuse his beloved Cherry blossom? What would it do to their relationship as friends?

If he would die, he would rather do with a light heart; a heart without secrets. But he couldn't risk hurting Sakura.

'She would not be hurt' a voice of tranquility whispered to him. It was a mother-like beautiful voice. And so he believed it.

"I love you"

…

Yatsi-chan: Okay… I now realize that I cannot finish this on my birthday. I'm so sleepy I can't even think straight! I'll update as soon as I can. Gomen ne! Please don't hate me…

At least the story's having answers now, right? You'll find out more!


	13. Chapter 13

MMG 13

MMG 13

"I love you"

Sakura didn't know what to answer. She doesn't really understand what she feels for him. It is still too confusing. She just knows that he is a very special person for her and that when she sees him suffering like this, her heart almost feels like breaking.

Before she could say anything, he collapsed into her arms.

"Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura as she hugged his unconscious form. Tears streamed down her eyes as she stared at his pale face.

"Sakura!" Keroberos suddenly appeared out of nowhere then flew to her side. "What happened?" he looked at the unconscious boy then added wonderingly, "Is sealing the return card that hard? It seems as if he was drained of all his powers!" He grimaced while looking at the unconscious Li. His expression turned to surprise when he saw the boy's aura.

"Sakura, emergency! His aura… do you feel its decrease?"

Sakura looked up with wide eyes. She shook him lightly and whispered shakily, "No… you can't leave yet! I still… don't know what I feel about you. You have to wait… Wait for my answer… Just," Tears were continually flowing from her sorrowful emerald eyes. "Please stay until then."

Syaoran weakly brought his hand to her face, tentatively wiping her tears. "Don't cry, please. Touya will kill me if he knows that I made you cry." His lips turned into a small smile. It was all his miniscule energy could allow him. "Don't cry because of me. I don't ever want to regret telling you what I feel."

He closed his eyes with a peaceful expression. He had said what he wanted to say. He can rest in peace now.

But a certain nagging feeling told him that he should wait till she answers him. He should keep fighting for life until she can make a decision.

"Sakura! There are still some cards that needed sealing!" Eriol called out. Even if he wanted to give them more space and personal time, he couldn't because she is the only one that could seal this card. This particular card couldn't wait anymore. It badly needs sealing.

Sakura ran towards her other two friends. Before them, there stood two true forms of Clow cards. Both of them were very lovely women. But they were different in a way.

One was holding an hour glass with a thoughtful look while the other was looking at them with interest.

"I'm quite sure that the one with the hourglass is the return. Seal it now while it's calm." commanded Eriol to the Card mistress.

Sakura nodded then wiped the remaining tears on her face. She raised her staff and pointed it to the woman with the hourglass. "Go back to thy true form, Return!"

A glowing rectangle hanging in midair made contact with her staff and sent ripples of energy to trap the return card. After some more seconds, the woman was gone; replaced by a red and gold card. The card flew to Syaoran's side.

"Hiiragizawa, what's the other card?" Though Tomoyo wanted to slap the living daylights out of the mage, she chose to be civilized and cooperate with him for now. It wouldn't help if she loses her well known temper. The bashing would come later, when Syaoran is fully cured and well.

"I think it is the truth card… it showed us the answers that we need" he answered, not daring to look to look at Tomoyo. He was afraid to see hate etched in her orbs. He knew she might forget the special connection they had because of this huge secret he had kept from them.

Sakura proceeded to seal the truth card as Tomoyo called Wei-san to fetch the unconscious Syaoran.

…

As they waited for the butler, an awkward silence ensued. They were still uncomfortable of the new truths they have discovered.

Who would have known that Eriol is an all-knowing, all-powerful mage? He is an actual reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived in this world!

…

"I'll take him from here. By this time, your parents might be searching for you all over the town" Wei-san said with finality. He had just arrived with a grave expression on his face. He immediately took the unconscious boy in his arms and brought him to the car.

"Thank you for taking care of him, card mistress. I'll contact you when he wakes up" he said before driving away.

The uncomfortable silence went back. They didn't know what to do or say. Their situation was too hard.

Spinnel sun and Ruby moon appeared out of nowhere and went beside their master. "I think we should go home now" said Eriol as to go away from the sticky situation. It wouldn't help to say anything today. He will let time do its job of healing their broken trust.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you want to go with me to your house using the fly card?" Sakura asked, realizing that they would need to go now too. She is now feeling the stress that had accumulated from all the problems they encountered. After all, she needed to think about her feelings, about what her heart is saying.

There was a certain flicker in Tomoyo's eyes that Eriol couldn't decipher. The truth was… she remembered what Eriol had said one time they were together.

"_I am more of a wizard"_

"_What would you bewitch next, Wizard Eriol?"_

"_I would conjure a broom and fly around the town on a moonlit sky. A very pleasing ride"_

… _A moonlit sky. It was a full moon that night._

… _A very pleasing ride, to conjure a broom. He was a true wizard who can really conjure a broom. If this wasn't the situation, she would have enjoyed flying around the town with him._

_But now is different._

"I'll just call my body guards. They'll fetch me" she said, coming out of her reverie.

Sakura took the fly card as Eriol disappeared with his guardians.

…

Sakura cried. Her emerald eyes were stained with pearl tears. He hasn't seen her in that condition even when she was crying about her mother. She looked so broken and confused. She didn't deserve such hardships. She was too innocent to experience so much sadness.

Why did he have to say it? Why did he have to make her confused and hurt? Why didn't he think about what she would feel first before being selfish?

"_Syaoran-kun!"_

"Sakura!" He suddenly jolted out of sleep. Seeing her cry was so much of a nightmare that he can still see it even if he was asleep or awake.

"Syaoran. Don't move much yet. You're still not fully healed." Wei arrived, bringing with him a basin of water for Syaoran.

"I will not be healed. You don't have to waste your efforts trying to heal me" he answered bitterly.

"Do I hear the courageous little wolf giving up on his life?"

"I have done something that made my life worthless. I made her cry"

There was no need to question him about who cried or why it was such a big deal. Wei knows almost everything about Syaoran's feelings. He also knew that he had finally confessed his innermost feelings.

"Ah!" Syaoran groaned as pain shot through him. It felt as if his boned were melting! He fell to the bed with a thud. He moaned and writhed on his bed as he felt increasing pain.

"Syaoran! I'll just call Li-sama" Wei panickedly ran out of the room and went directly to the telephone.

'Even if I die today, I would die a happy man because I will go with a light heart. I hope Sakura finds the one she will love the way I love her'

With this thought in mind, he closed his eyes with a peaceful expression.

…

"Syaoran!" Yelan hurried to his room.

??

Her eyes widened at the sight. Syaoran was floating from his bed and he was shining a bright yellow. There was a very powerful aura emitting from him.

She walked towards her son and placed a hand over his body. She concentrated all her power on that hand. "Syaoran…"

There was a sudden eruption of light from his body, and then his glowing stopped. Yelan's eyes widened further as she saw a white (almost crystal-like) heart-shaped thingy with wings.

"Wei, contact the card mistress. Tell her to come here as soon as possible. I'll stop this… for now" she said quickly and urgently. Wei ran to the telephone.

…

"Li-sensei, what hap-" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence as she saw the white heart-shaped thingy. "Clow card?" she asked more to herself than to the other people around. "No… it just feels almost the same as the cards"

"It's a card, a peaceful card" Yelan noted then faced the card. "If I'm correct, you are The Purity?"

"Yes" a voice that sounded a lot like Syaoran said. For some unknown reason to Sakura, she felt her heart beat much faster when he heard this. Is this the effect of the card?

"Just seal it" Yelan commanded.

Sakura transformed her wand then went on sealing the card. As the card flew to her hand, she tilted her head to the right in confusion. "Li-sensei, why did 'The Purity" card feel a lot warmer than the other cards when I sealed it?"

"Because it had Syaoran's feelings for you." She looked at Sakura with a small proud motherly smile. "The Purity is a card that can fuse with a persons emotion, although it is mostly seen with confused hearts; confused hearts that thinks about their loved ones first before themselves"

She then sighed and uttered "I guess we cannot go on with the plan. He seems to value this country so much"

"What plan?"

"We were supposed to bring him to Hong Kong. We would rather have the only Li heir pass on when he is in his hometown"

They talked for a few moments more (which was mostly about Syaoran's illness and the remaining cards).

"Please call me if he wakes up"

…

"I heard what you said." Syaoran weakly tried to sit up as he looked straightly at his mother. "I would really prefer to die in my hometown than in here"

Yelan frowned lightly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

…

…

…

…

…

The next day, Tomoyo called the Kinomoto residence.

"Hello?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father, asked.

"Umm… Can I please talk to Sakura? Please, this is an emergency."

"I'll wake her up."

Fujitaka hurried to Sakura's room and called out for her. "Sakura! Wake up!"

"5 more minutes" she said groggily.

"Tomoyo-chan is on the phone. She said it's an emergency. I think it's about Li-san"

Hearing her father say 'Li-san" made her sit up on her bed abruptly. "I'll be down in a minute."

… (A/N: You saw something weird? hehehe)

"Sakura-chan! You haven't read Syaoran's letter, have you? Hurry! It's maybe in the mailbox by now!" Tomoyo quickly said. Her best friend really needs to search for the letter now… or else… She didn't want to think of what should happen.

"Tomoyo-chan? Why?"

"Just search for it! NOW!"

Sakura hung up then ran towards the front yard where the mailbox was. She rummaged through the mails rapidly, a certain fear building up inside her.

She finally found a green envelope that was labeled 'Sakura' in big and fancy letters. "Syaoran-kun…"

She took the letter to her chest, clutching it lovingly. She ran to her room to get more privacy. (She can't seem to have enough privacy with Touya around)

… (I know that Syaoran is not overly cheesy or sweet like Eriol, but just bear with me, please. He will die soon, after all.)

_Sakura,_

_When I first came to Tomoeda, I didn't really notice you. I only saw you as the best friend of the very attractive little lady named Tomoyo. You were just a very hyperactive and over naive girl._

_But Fate decided to play a game with us. I went away just after your best friend confessed to me. I knew you were beyond upset._

_And then, I discovered that you were the card mistress while you discovered that I was searching for the Clow cards that you released. We became rivals all of a sudden (though I was the only one who thought so). I tried many futile times to act harshly around you. Yet you didn't see. You were still the naive cherry blossoms that I remembered, however a lot kinder and more beautiful._

_You became a friend. And then someone special. I even allowed you to call me by my first name (an opportunity that only my mother and sisters can do)._

_I realized how selfless you were; not thinking about how terrible I act but instead, seeing the little good that was in me._

_And then slowly, I realized how you've changed me. I realized how you were someone that made me blush and tingle at the slightest touch. Just hearing you call my name makes my face all warm!_

_I didn't know why at first but because of Daidouji's help, I began to think more._

_I'll say it again; you are the most important person to me. You changed my life and I'm thankful for everything you've done._

_I love you._

_Li Syaoran_

_P.S. I'll be going back home… to Hong Kong. Please, just forget everything. I just wanted to say these things before I pass on. Just forget me. It was a sin for me to make you cry. Find the one you will love just as much as I loved you. Be happy!_

WHAT??

She rushed towards their phone and quickly dialed Tomoyo's number. "Hello? May I speak with Tomoyo-chan, please?" She heard rushing footsteps.

"Sakura-chan! Have you read his letter?"

"Yes." A few tears escaped her eyes but was immediately wiped away. "Do you know when he is going?"

"I'm not sure… but someone said that his flight is today, at two o'clock" Her voice was filled was worry and anxiousness. "You can still go if you will use the Fly"

Sakura hanged up. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

What will she do now? She's sure that she wants to go and stop him. But why would she stop her? He had made his decision.

And what will she say when she arrive there? She doesn't even know how she feels! Her heart told her to go but her mind and consciousness were filled with fear. She needs to decode her heart's puzzle first before she could talk to him.

_What do I feel? I know that he is someone special. But is this the same with what he feels? I love otou-san, onii-chan, Tomoyo-chan… is it the same with what I feel for them? No… I feel that it's something more. But…_

Her tear ducts gave up on their struggle of keeping her overflowing tears. Slowly, tears fell. The first tear dropped from her cheeks to the floor.

Upon contact, the Clow symbol shone on the floor. Her eyes widened as a rectangular card glowed in front of her. The Clow symbol was facing her so she didn't see the name of the card. She took it gently in her hands and turned it for her to see.

It was a heart (red) with wings. In the place where there should be a name, she found only a blank yellow rectangle.

A heart…

She immediately knew what to do.

…

Yatsi-chan: Hahaha… I'm updating! Maybe you see how this is slowly turning more into an S+S fic, but I assure you: TIME WILL COME when Eriol and Tomoyo shall have their moment.


	14. Chapter 14

MMG 14

MMG 14

"Fly Card, release!"

Wings sprouted from her back, allowing her to fly. She jumped and proceeded to fly to her destination: the airport.

She needs to make sure that she arrives there before he rides that airplane. She still doesn't know anything about what she really feels but she knows now that she needs to stop him. She needs him here by her side. And she's pretty sure that he will be glad to be by her side. He still needs to wait for her answer…

From a distance, she saw Syaoran sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by Wei. "Syaoran-kun!"

…

I'm really pathetic… I told myself that I would let her be happy and let her forget me. But why is it that until now, I'm hearing her voice?

"Syaoran-kun!"

Wow… that sounded more than real. I'm hallucinating!

…

"Syaoran, I think the card mistress is calling you." Wei said with a small smile as he stopped pushing the wheelchair. "I'll just talk to your mother over there" He walked off to the other direction.

"Syaoran-kun!" Oh! Was that voice really real? "Syaoran…"

He looked back and saw, for real he hoped, the emerald-eyed beauty that he treasures more dearly than his life (And I assure you, he treasures his life oh so dearly). She was wearing a light pink dress. It was as if she came here directly from her house (not even caring what to wear). But she still looked amazing, as usual.

"Sakura…" There was a deep longing in his voice. Sooner or later, he would leave this place. Leave his heart in this place he might call a home. Certain happiness erupted inside his heart when he realized that she was really here. He can see her for the last time, at least. "Why are you here?"

"Anou… etto… I wanted to talk to you about…" She started fumbling for words as she stared at her sandals. Her sandals suddenly became interesting.

She looked up with a brave face. "I want to talk about your letter. Why didn't you say that you were going today?"

When she saw that he wouldn't answer, something cracked inside her. She felt random salty tears streaming down her face. "Why did you say that I should forget you? What if I don't want to forget? Didn't I tell you to wait for me?"

Hurt reflected on Syaoran's eyes. He had made her cry once again. How can he forgive his self for making such a special person to cry?

He held on to his wheelchair so that he could stand up. He weakly stood up and looked at her. There was a fire of determination in his eyes; a proof that inside this weak-looking boy lies the fierce little wolf. "Please…" his tone was begging. "Please don't cry anymore. I told you, didn't I? Making you cry was a sin for me. I wouldn't be able to clutch on to life if I know that I did the sin of making my most important person cry"

He shakily moved towards her. He needed to wipe those tears and hug her. His body was telling him to. It needed to be close to her.

"Would you stay if I ask you to?" she innocently asked as he wiped her tears. He simply stared at her with confusion in his eyes.

He didn't answer. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel.

Seeing this, she took a rectangle-shaped thing from her pocket. "We need to capture all the cards first, ne?" She smiled blushingly and took his hand. She placed the card there and said, "I sealed this not too long ago. It's for you"

"The nothing? Wait… a heart with wings?" he stared at it then glanced at the slightly flushed face of Sakura. "How…?"

"I don't know how but when I thought of you and how I didn't want you to go, the Clow symbol glowed beneath me and this card appeared before me. That's why I think it's for you"

He was overly confused. She doesn't understand her feelings… then why did this card appear?

"The flight had been set already. We cannot cancel it" he reasoned out.

Out of nowhere, Yelan-sama and Wei-san appeared. "Who told you that we couldn't cancel it?" his mother asked.

Syaoran looked at her in confusion. Is his mother implying that… No way! Could that really be true? And… what could have changed his mother's decision? The Li matriarch is not known for indecision. She always stands firm with her decision.

"Okaa-san! What are you trying to say?"

Wei looked at Syaoran concernedly and said in a concerned tone, "Please don't use that tone on your mother, Syaoran"

"I just cancelled our flight" her voice was that of power and control. It was a sign that her decision was final. Syaoran looked at her incredulously and asked, "Are you kidding?"

"Li Xiao Lang, would your mother kid about something like this?" she asked. After all, her mother was also not known for joking around. Li Yelan is a very serious woman. Why would she joke about this anyway?

"How…? No… Why did you cancel our flight?" To say that he was confused maybe the greatest understatement in the history of all fanfictions. (And there are a LOT of understatements in fanfictions… hahaha)

Yelan looked at her son and smiled a soft smile of a mother. It was a hopeful yet mysterious smile; just like her smile when she announced that he should go back to Tomoeda to catch the cards. "Your only hope is here"

Seeing their confused faces, she continued. "Someone called and told me that there is still something to be done to cure your sickness. I didn't believe at first but when I saw Sakura-chan clutching on the elusive The Nothing, I was ready to believe anything."

Sakura stared at the Li Matriarch, unable to quickly digest the words. Does this mean… Syaoran can live?

"The person who called asked to go to his house for a cup of tea. He will explain the details there. He would like to see you two, too" she said. Wei approached her and noted that a taxi is waiting for them outside. Yelan nodded and motioned for the two teenagers to follow her.

…

On the way to that person's house, Yelan decided to fill them with the information that the mysterious helper said.

"He didn't reveal his name and said that he wanted to surprise you two. It was a weird thing to hear but then, almost everything is weird when it comes to these cards. He said that he discovered a riddle that may be Syaoran's only hope. If we answer that, we can get anything we want; like healing your sickness" she sighed then continued. "I didn't want to get my hopes high so I said that we will still go to Hong Kong because Fate will not be altered, as we always say. He gave me the way to his house in case I change my mind. It seemed as if he was sure that I would change my mind."

The car stopped. "We're here"

They got off the car, nervous of what would happen. Would they be able to answer the riddle? But most importantly… Is this mysterious person telling the truth?

"Wait…" was all Sakura could utter as she stared at the Kinomoto residence in front of her. "Why are we here?"

"This is where he lives, as how he instructed." Yelan said, not knowing what the matter was.

Syaoran joined in gawking at the house. Why are we here?! "This is where Sakura lives"

With her son's words, Yelan was dumbfounded. She's pretty sure that this is the place. She looked at their butler in question. He nodded as if saying that he was sure that this is where they should go.

Before anyone else could speak, the door of the house opened and out came Kinomoto Fujitaka wearing his infamous smile. "Welcome, Li-san. I knew you would come. Please come in" he motioned towards the living room. "I'm just brewing the tea."

WHAT???!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notes:

Yatsuiko-chan is very sorry for this short chapter. She is on the process of enjoying her short vacation from school, so please forgive her. She is also on the process of writing the next chapter which will arrive this week. Thank you for those who read this. And double thank you to those who reviewed: AngelEmCuti (I can't thank you enough…Luv yah!) and 'tgiveupjustyet (Did I spell it right?). Thank you. Honto ni Arigato!


	15. Chapter 15

MMG 15

MMG 15

Disclaimers: (I always forget to place this in my stories…) I don't own and will never own this wonderful anime. Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp. 'Coz if I own it… I would have made an EriolxTomoyo story and made the pairing canon!!! And I'll make more TouyaxMirror card moments!

Japanese words: Otou-san=father, sensei=teacher, gomen ne=sorry, zentai daijobu dayo=everything will surely be alright

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Otou-san? When did you meet Li-sensei?" Sakura was beyond confused. There had been too many surprises that unfolded before her very eyes. Everything was progressing too fast. She needed answers. Right Now.

"Sakura-chan, gomen ne" There was obvious pleading and a hint of remorse in his voice. He wanted her forgiveness. "I'll explain everything once we're all seated in the living room" He smiled his reassuring smile as if silently telling her that everything will surely be alright, zentai daijobu dayo.

Knowing her father, she trusted him completely.

…

Fujitaka took the teapot and served each one of them. He then settled in a chair to sip his own cup of tea.

Everything was silent. The only sound that could be heard was those of the swaying leaves outside. It was almost autumn, the time when leaves die; a very significant season for them.

Everyone was waiting. The only cure, the answers that they wanted…

"Well, pardon my manners Li-san. I should have introduced myself first." There was a certain glint in his eyes that were almost identical to the ones Eriol have. "I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, the card mistress' father"

Sakura stared at her father in shock. He knew all along…?

"I am also the half-reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer, Clow Reed"

With that said, everything in Sakura's little world shattered into pieces. It was enough that her life was a mass of disarray because of the cards… her family was the only thing that she knew to be ideal and okay. But now…? All her life, she thought she knew her father. How did it end up like this?

No wonder she had a soft spot in her heart for the enigmatic boy named Hiiragizawa Eriol! He was almost half her father… that's overly freaky! (Having a crush on your almost father is… freaky. Period. Enough said)

She was just digesting the fact that Syaoran, a very special person in her life, may die of an unknown illness. She didn't need further complications! Her life is so messed up as it is!

"I told you that I know the way to cure your son's sickness, didn't I?" Her father's voice pulled her out of her reverie. He was looking directly at the Li matriarch, waiting for a response.

A nod was the only thing Yelan's shocked state could permit.

"A memory just came to me this morning. It's about Clow's riddle. That's the reason I called you." He took a deep breath, knowing that it would take quite a long explanation. "Please listen carefully. The riddle goes like this: A single wish of love would be granted by a tear; a tear not of joy but of sorrow. This would be your only hope for tomorrow" He looked at Sakura then at Syaoran.

"A card made through the noble combination of the clueless ness of a child's heart, untainted feeling of a confused love and, strangely, the emptiness of heartbreak. It will only be created if a non-magical, pure hearted maiden wishes from the bottom of her heart that something should be done. She would be the instrument of the binding together of feelings."

After finishing the long riddle, he sipped his tea to quench his thirst. The riddle was too long and deep. Even he, who had seen it in his dream, couldn't comprehend half of it.

"If we answered it correctly…?" Syaoran left the question hanging. He doesn't even know if he would be able to answer that.

"You would be able to make your wish come true" Fujitaka finished for him.

"We would answer that. Thank you for the information" Yelan firmly said and stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality. We should leave now; Syaoran needs his rest"

Fujitaka also stood up. "Your welcome, anytime" He escorted them to the front door.

"Please contact me if you found out how to use the riddle. I would gladly help you" He smiled and opened the door. He looked at Syaoran then stared at his daughter. His eyes were asking her if she can forgive him.

"Otou-san, can I go to Syaoran's house to help them?" she asked with a smile. No matter what happens, he's still her father and she still loves and respects him. That will never change.

…But she does need sometime away from the house. She needed to collect her thoughts.

Her father, glad that his daughter smiled brightly at him, nodded. If she needed time, then he will give her just that.

…………

"Syaoran-kun, do you have any ideas in mind?" Sakura asked as she stared at his thinking face. He was on his bed, supposed to be resting. But he wouldn't sleep, as he said, until he found the answer to the riddle.

"None" he answered with a frustrated sigh. Why did Clow made such a hard riddle? God… his life depended on the answer! He needed to think, fast!

"Don't you think we should call Tomoyo-chan? She's very intelligent and she knows quite a lot about the cards since she was always with me. I think she can help…"

Syaoran looked at her then nodded. Tomoyo would be able to help, he was sure.

Another silence. A long, long silence at that. Sakura was thinking, so she didn't do any move to call Tomoyo.

"Anou…" Sakura couldn't say it. She knew that they need all the help they could get so he wanted to ask his permission to call other people… such as Hiiragizawa Eriol and Yukito Tsukishiro (Did I spell it right?) She knew that he, as of now, hates Eriol to no end. While Yukito… is someone that doesn't really give him good memories.

Ever since they were in elementary, he had been acting like a love-sick puppy whenever he sees the snow rabbit. And that was the reason why he was avoiding any chance to meet Yukito. Sakura didn't really know if he had forgotten those times.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked curiously.

She fumbled for words, getting nervous all of a sudden. "Anou… why don't we get all the help we can get? Like… Kero-chan and…" she left it hanging.

"Kero-chan has the cell phone that Daidouji-san gave, doesn't he? You can contact him anytime…" The little wolf looked at her. She looks kinda nervous. Oh… realization dawned on him. "Are you trying to say something else? Kero-chan and…?"

"And… Eriol-kun? And… Yukito-san?" She hesitantly answered to her inquiry. "You don't like them, I know. Sorry, but I do think it's better since this would be for your betterment."

"I am not angry at Yukito-san. I got over all those stupidity all ready. Mother explained everything to me. I was just attracted to Yue's moon powers" He sighed as he remembered those times. "But… inviting Eriol here is another matter!" Just thinking about that liar stupid excuse of a man makes his blood boil.

"Syaoran, Eriol is Clow's reincarnation. If otou-san can't solve it, then maybe Eriol can"

"I know… but Tomoyo…" he couldn't quite understand his own thoughts but he somehow knew that it would be taboo if their other two friends would be together.

Sakura tilted her head to the right, scrutinizing his facial expression. "Oh!" was all she could say as she understood his unspoken words. Yeah, it would be bad if that happens. Some drama would happen, and they seriously don't need more drama right now.

"I'll just call Tomoyo, Kero-chan and Yukito" She stood up and went to the phone. She called each of them, every one saying that they would come as soon as possible. They must have sensed the extreme urgency in her voice.

…

The three arrived some minutes later. Tomoyo, clad in a plain light blue dress, hugged her best friend almost immediately when she arrived at the house. "You poor thing… Are you alright? I know it must have been hard on you since you discovered everything in just one day…" she muttered some things more. Her mother hen instincts for Sakura had been ringing ever since she read the letter that Syaoran had sent her. It was a plain letter telling her to take care of her best friend and saying short thanks for all she did for the pair.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm alright! You don't need to worry so much" she said lightly. Seeing her act like her mother made her feel much, much better. She had always acted like the mother Sakura had lost so early in life. And Sakura loves her because of it.

Yukito looked at the two girls then asked, "Should I change to Yue now?"

Sakura nodded, excited to see the emotionless guardian that lives inside the gentle snow rabbit.

"Why did you call me?" he asked stoically, his cold eyes looking straight at the card mistress.

"We need your help to answer a riddle of Clow Reed" she said.

A certain glint shone in his eyes as he heard the name Clow Reed. "Master Clow's riddles are most confusing." He said simply.

"Yes." She looked at Tomoyo with determination. "But you know what? I will crack the secret of the riddle no matter what"

'You really like him now, don't you, Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo smiled at her cousin slash best friend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello? This is the Hiiragizawa residence. Who's this?" Nakuru chirped on the phone. Rarely does anyone call their house so she's extremely excited. Who knows? Maybe Touya will call her!

No such luck. "This is Fujitaka Kinomoto. Can I speak to Hiiragizawa-san, please?"

"Wait a minute. I'll call him! Oh… wait, are you by any chance related to Sakura-chan and Touya-kun?"

"I'm their father"

"Okay, father-in-law. I'll just call master Eriol" she said then ran towards the library. Eriol is surely there, reading some notes that Clow Reed left behind. He had been locked up there ever since they arrived after the capture of The Return.

"Master Eriol! Sakura-chan's father is on the phone… not inside it, he's uh… calling from their house" she called out from outside the library.

Eriol opened the door, an amused expression on his face. "Yes, Nakuru, I know that he is calling from his house and that he's not inside the phone" He then looked slightly curious as he pondered why Sakura's father was calling.

"Hello? This is Eriol speaking" he greeted.

"Good afternoon. I am Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father. I would like to ask you for some tea today, if you have time? I have something important to tell you"

"Ah… I have some researches to do"

"And this would help your research." He said mysteriously. "Eriol, haven't you remembered about Clow's other half?"

Eriol stared at nowhere in particular. Well, this is a shock. What does he know that Eriol doesn't?

"I am Clow's other half. I gave Mizuki the bell and I am the one who holds the riddle to be answered for Syaoran's cure." There was a sigh on the other line. "Can you go here at our house? I have something very important to tell you"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yatsuiko-chan: I don't know but… I feel so sorry for Sakura and Fujitaka. Sakura's life is being so messed up… And it's my entire fault! I hate myself for giving Fujitaka so much trouble too! I can't imagine him being mysterious and secretive at all, but the plot really needed this! Sorry if you also feel the OOCness in this!

Anyway, I will update more frequently!!!! Thanks for still reading this! Especially for AngelEmCuti and 'tGiveUpJustYet who are my inspirations for going on with this fanfic!


	16. Void!

MMG 16:

MMG 16: Void

(It's an Eriol moment at last!)

oOoOOoOoOOoOOoOooOooOooOooOooOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOo

"Come in. The tea's just about ready." Fujitaka welcomed as he opened the door. Eriol didn't need to ask how the man knew that he was already there though he didn't ring the doorbell. He was really his half; that much he understood upon seeing Sakura's father. He felt it.

When they finally settled in the living room, Fujitaka explained about the riddle. He repeated all that he said to Yelan… and some other facts.

"Sakura found the Clow book in our basement. When more things came back to me, all those memories, I searched through our basement. That was when I found two more magical things. One was the bell that I gave Mizuki Kaho. The other is…" He looked straight at Eriol's eyes.

"A negative card. The card that is more powerful than all the positive cards combined: The Void." He paused to sip some tea then continued. "But, quite surprisingly, when I found it, it was in its normal card form. It didn't change or rampaged. I figured that I should give it to you since you have Clow's powers and most of his memories. You even have your own guardians" He smiled then added 'very cute guardians' when he remembered the hyperactive Nakuru.

He took a rectangular card from his pocket and slid it across the table to Eriol. "Here it is" The teenage mage took it and looked at it with interest. On the card was a picture of a little girl with gray hair and cold eyes. She has the saddest expression on her face.

"I don't need to do anything? The most powerful card doesn't need to be sealed?" he asked incredulously. It was too good to be true. It was near impossible, in his own terms.

"That's why I'm giving it to you. No memories about it have come to me yet. I do not have powers to strain it until then. Nobody knows when it will show its true power" Fujitaka explained.

Eriol just nodded, finally understanding why he is here.

"Do you… think I could go to Syaoran's? I think I could help" he asked hesitantly. At that time, he looked like a little boy asking his father of what he should do. He was at ease asking Kinomoto-san even though they had just met.

Wait… Before Fujitaka could answer, Eriol asked another question. "Have we met before?"

"I'm glad you remember a little. I thought you forgot about me completely…" His smile widened. "That would be harsh since I always go to your house when you were younger. I just left you when you were about eight years old."

(A/n: I'm soooo loving this!)

Eriol also smiled, somehow happy that he finally found his long lost guardian. So… Sakura's father is that man in black! (Remember that man in black in episode 9?) No wonder he felt so comfortable with him.

"My first memories of Clow came to me when you were born. That was why I was given the task of sustaining your needs even if I live in Japan. That's also the reason why I can't stay with you at your house. I also had a family to take care of." he stated.

He sighed a little nostalgically then looked at Eriol again. "Anyway, I think you should first go to your house and think about the riddle by yourself. My daughter and your other friends still needs their time to think"

The young reincarnation nodded with a sad smile. He was happy that there is some light now to the things he didn't know earlier but… it hurts to think that his friends hate him so much that they wouldn't want to see him even though they know he could help greatly.

"Thank you for the tea, Kinomoto-san" he said then stood up. He needs to read in his library quick! Now, more than ever, he needs his quiet time.

"Your welcome. Just come here if you need anything else."

…

"I can't think of anything!" Syaoran exclaimed, obviously irritated that he cannot think of an answer.

"Let's do this one by one. Maybe using its phrase would make it easier to understand" Tomoyo suggested just to ease the tension on each of the persons inside the room. All of them were pretty much annoyed with Clow Reed for making such a complex riddle.

'To think that… that Hiiragizawa is the reincarnation of Clow Reed! Just another reason to hate that Liar…' Even though she is highly angry inside, she didn't show it much since everyone was already mad.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. As long as there is hope, she would try to be as positive as possible. "The first sentence… a single wish of love would be granted by a tear; a tear not of joy but of sorrow. Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, what do you think about that sentence?"

"Hmmm… that means the person that would grant the wish, which is most likely the maiden, would not be happy about the wish. Or something to that extent" Tomoyo mused out loud.

"Who would be sad if I live?" Syaoran asked the two girls. It was the only thing he could think of that would connect to Tomoyo's idea.

"Syaoran-kun! No one would be sad if you live! Don't think about that!" Sakura cried out, shocked to hear his question. Syaoran-kun is so nice… who could hate him? (A/N: My, my; what naive thoughts you have, Sakura-chan!)

"Well, there ought to be someone. That is our only clue on the riddle." Syaoran whispered. He was kind of glad that Sakura thinks like that. At least someone really thinks that he should live no matter what.

"Hmmm…" Tomoyo was thinking again. There should be some other clue. "Maybe it's like this: the person would encounter a problem about something that is related to Li-kun so she, since it would definitely be a girl, would not be happy about Li-kun's wish." She explained. She then frowned and said, "But then… it would mean that the clue is useless to us"

"It's okay… let's just think about the other sentences. At least we know that the girl we need is someone who is non-magical and kind. That would narrow our search" Sakura encouraged positively.

Syaoran decided to think positively too. He needed to stop his stupid anger before it makes him completely useless. He needs to think clearly. "Okay. We're also sure that that girl will help us make a card. That card would be made using the clueless ness of a child's heart, untainted feelings of a confused love and the emptiness of heartbreak. First, clueless ness of a child's heart. What could it be?"

Clueless ness… that's Sakura's most known trait. "Oh yeah!" Tomoyo suddenly perked up, a brilliant idea coming to her. "Clueless ness is what symbolizes Sakura best while the untainted feelings of a confused heart symbolizes Syaoran… don't you think so?"

Sakura smiled brightly, excited about the idea. They're getting closer to the answer. "Now that you say it, it does connect to the riddle. But what about the heartbreak part?"

Silence ensued. Who feels the emptiness of heartbreak?

…

The next day…

…

Ring!

The ringing of the telephone broke the silence that was surrounding the Hiiragizawa manor. The usual cheery guardian rushed to the phone. Maybe this time, Touya will really call her?

No such luck. Again. "Hello? This is Sakura. Can I talk to Eriol-kun?"

But then again, someone related to Touya is on the phone again. Why won't Touya-kun call?!

"Sakura-chan! I'll call master Eriol. Just wait a minute, sister-in-law"

She ran to the library, fully aware that he is still there. He had said that he wouldn't want anyone to disturb him while he is reading. But Sakura-chan is a special case, she knew. He would be delighted to hear that the card mistress isn't angry with him.

She carefully knocked on the door. "Eriol-sama? Sorry to disturb you but Sakura-chan is on the phone"

"What?!"

"Eriol-sama, if you would just open this door then you would hear me clearly. Sakura-chan is on the phone!"

He opened the door with a slightly shocked face. "Nakuru, the 'what' I uttered earlier was that of shock, of someone unbelieving; not that of someone not understanding."

"Oh…"

He smiled understandingly and patted her head. (Kawaii!!!) He walked to the phone and slowly took it. He was nervous as to why the card mistress called. "Hello? Eriol speaking"

"Eriol-kun! I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me…" there was a relieved sigh from her. Huh? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Of course not, Sakura-chan. I thought you were the ones that wouldn't talk to me. I'm glad you called" He smiled and knew that she was smiling too. "Why did you call?"

"Can you go here in the penguin park? I really wanted to talk to you but we can't talk at Syaoran's place since…"

"I know. He can't forgive me… yet. I'll be there in five minutes"

"Thanks. Bye!"

…

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura was happy that he did show up. She really wanted to talk to him.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan" he greeted with a smile. "What do you wan to talk about?"

As they settled on the swing, Sakura said her worries. "I just discovered that my father also has powers…"

Eriol nodded. "Your father called me and explained everything. I wanted to talk to you about the riddle but Kinomoto-san said that I should let you have your space"

Sakura looked at the skies sadly. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to answer the riddle that Clow Reed gave. What would happen to Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura-chan… you're our optimistic and cute card mistress. You can't give up yet. I'll help you" He placed his hand inside his pocket and took out a Clow Card. "Your father gave me this. It's The Void. I think this card will help us somehow. But I'm still researching on how it should be used."

"The Void… I don't like the aura it emits," she shivered when she felt the cold aura that contrasts to the warm ones her own card emits. "Wait! The prophesy said that the Li heir would die before all the cards are captured…"

"Don't worry. I think the last card is the one that would save Li. He wouldn't die if we haven't even thought about the riddle. Solving the riddle is a double edged sword"

Sakura frowned. Double-edged sword?

"I think I need to go home now. I can feel Yelan-sama's aura nearby"

"Oh, right! She did say that she would bring me, Tomoyo and Syaoran to an Elder that is here in Japan"

Sadness made its way to his eyes when he heard the name of the amethyst-eyed little lady that is very dear to his heart.

Seeing this, Sakura stood up and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Tomoyo-chan said that time heals everything. She is a very compassionate person, you know that. She'll talk to you eventually"

Eriol smiled, comforted by her words. He took another rectangular thing from his pocket. But this time, it was not a Clow card. It was a letter in an elegant white envelope. "Please give this to Tomoyo."

Sakura nodded. They bid goodbye to each other then went their different paths.

…

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were sitting in a black car, on their way to the elder.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered. She didn't like to be heard by Syaoran since she knew he wouldn't want to know what she would say. Tomoyo looked at her curiously, wondering why she was whispering.

"Tomoyo-chan, someone wants to give you this letter" She took the letter and handed it discreetly.

The Daidouji heiress slowly opened the letter. She was inwardly admiring the elegant white envelope that has some beautiful designs. It looked like a formal invitation from a well-known company.

…

_Daidouji Tomoyo-san,_

_I'm sorry. That's what I want to say most._

_I know you wouldn't want to read this because you are still angry but please read the whole letter. I don't want to lie anymore. I will say everything._

_The reason why Sakura said that she likes me is only because I told her to. I know you may know this by now. After all, you are Tomoeda's greatest observant. You realized it, didn't you? You stopped match making us and, instead, match made her and Syaoran._

_It is a known fact by now that I am Clow reed's reincarnation. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about it… but I had to keep it a secret. You are the best friend of the card mistress, the main person I needed to observe. I didn't do anything bad to the three of you, right? I was just observing, telling myself that I would just help when I am needed._

_I only knew my power after the first day of class this year. It was still confusing back then._

_Thank you because you were always by my side. The days I spent with you were the most beautiful days I have experienced. Thank you._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_Clow Reed reincarnate_

_Admiring Gentleman_

…

??!!

Tears were falling from her amethyst eyes. She knew that she cannot hate him. He is just so special to her. But… how many lies have he said?

He is Clow Reed's reincarnation… and he is also the secret admirer that was writing to her. It hurts to know that the person she trusted the most was the person who lied this much to her.

'Just when I thought I was falling for him…'

…

Yatsi-chan: I'm updating again! I'm finding it so weird that I am actually updating this much. Oh, thank you again to AngelEmCuti and 'tGiveUpJustYet! You're such great people! Luv yah!

Random things: (Don't read this… it's a waste of time)

If I were a Greek goddess or something to that extent, I would definitely be the goddess of… (though I'm really tempted to say wisdom since I'm totally in-love with Athena) I'll be the goddess of Laziness or… writer's block. That's how much of a legend I am when it comes to being lazy!


	17. The Answer

Chapter 17: The Answer

It had been days since the riddle was given to them. No answer had been thought of yet. It was as if the answer was just hanging in front of them but they couldn't quite grasp it. Terribly annoying.

Syaoran still had those silent painful convulsions. He never said anything about it, knowing that they had enough problems in their hands.

They searched high and low for a clue. Just a little, tiny clue would suffice! It was rather unnerving that no one can crack the code though they all feel close to solving it.

They are starting to give up now.

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, we can't give up yet! We'll figure something out!"

Their encouragement for each other is the only thing that keep them hoping

…

Eriol, on the other hand, is also doing everything he could do to answer the riddle. He slaves himself in the library, reading all things related to Clow. It is, after all, Clow Reed's library so he found quite a number of writing about the cards.

Whish!

A breeze passed through. He stood up and closed the window. He then continued his work, not really minding the strong wind outside. _Hmmm… Sakura's feeling is the obliviousness that the riddle was talking about. Syaoran is definitely the confused love. The heartbreak… could signify just about anyone. _These are the only ides all of them could come up.

He took an old book from his tall pile of readings. _Hmmm… this is about the cards outside the clow book. This might help…_

_The Void is a powerful card. Its strength rivals those of the other 52 cards combined._

"Oh please, tell me something I don't know yet" he grumbled as he looked through the other pages

_There is this card, called The Nothing', that shall not be born until I have passed on. It is a great mystery, even to me._

Before he could read more, a thunder-fast pain coursed through his head, sending him kneeling on the floor. Even through this pain, he managed a weak smile. Finally! A memory!

…THE…MEMORY…

Clow Reed was stirring some things inside a little bowl. The clow symbol was below his feet. He was obviously making a card. "Hatred should be personified by this very card. The feeling of sadness and loneliness shall be used to balance the positive cards. And the only thing that should calm it once it rampage should be the most important feelings of a strong heart" he chanted.

Boom! A little explosion erupted inside the bowl. Then a girl with long, flowing gray hair and cold eyes appeared.

"Go back to thy true form, Clow Card!"

The girl became a black sphere of negative power. She, instead of rapidly going back to her card form, enveloped Clow Reed. Is the card attacking him? Is that even possible?

No… even inside the sphere, Eriol could see a small smile on the sorcerer's lips. That means… he planned all this to happen? His most important feeling would be taken away!

"Goodbye, my lovely flower" he whispered before the void finally became a card.

What the hell just happened?

A beautiful woman with long gray hair and a soft expression on her face came in. "Clow-san? What happened?" she asked with utmost concern. _Is it just me, or does she really look like Nadeshiko-san? And her voice… she sounds just like Tomoyo!_

"Clow?" He did not move. It was as if he didn't hear her at all. He was still standing there, oblivious to anything around. She cautiously walked towards him. She knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

Finally, he looked up. There was a blank expression on his face. No look of recognition made its way to his expression. A long silence followed.

"So you did go along with the plan?" For some reason, the maiden's eyes revealed a hurt expression. Some tears even escaped.

"Oh… excuse me, but do I know you?"

More tears fell from her eyes. Oh what a jerk Clow Reed is. Why did he make this kind woman cry? "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I may have mistaken you for someone else." Sadness coated her words. She stood up and ran to the door, knowing inside that this will be the last time that she would set foot in this place.

So that was what happened! The books were wrong! Clow Reed did fell in love! He just decided to forget that feeling!

A swirl of color appeared, signaling another memory. While the shifting of colors continued, Eriol heard Clow Reed's voice. "At the first hour of the void's curse, the person will forget the name, face and everything about his most beloved. But for the next hours, he would slowly remember some information. But never the feeling… He will never get it back unless he fell back again using her charms. You can always fall if the person wouldn't give up on you"

The next memory slowly materialized. He saw Clow Reed sitting in his library, writing in an old yellowish paper. "She would be the way for the binding of feelings" He was reading aloud what he was writing. He might say the answer!

"I don't know where the clueless ness would come from. It may be from the card mistress, most likely. But I'm sure that Purity would show. The void would be an ingredient too."

Pain shot through his head again.

….MEMORY… (A/N: when I imagined this scene, I couldn't help but visualize Harry Potter clutching his scar… So handsome!!!)

That's it! Why didn't he think of that before? The cards represents the feelings of the persons it touched. The obliviousness corresponds to Sakura which is The Nothing while the confused love corresponds to Syaoran which is The Purity. But that would mean that… someone should give up their most important feeling. To complete the answer, the emptiness of heartbreak is needed.

He rushed to the place where he left The Void.

It's gone! It could be anywhere! Was it stolen while he was having the memory? Nah… that's not quite possible. Nakuru and Spinnel are here too. They would have noticed if someone went inside the library. Wait… He did hear a 'whish' sound earlier… Could it be the card escaped without him noticing?

Oh! He was too engrossed with the books that he didn't even notice!

He tried to calm himself to clearly think about the situation. He hurriedly browsed the book he was reading for a clue as to where the Void would go.

_Hmmm…Oh, here!_

_Void, being the only negative card, tends to come after the positive cards. She will try to take them to her endless emptiness to stop her own loneliness._

Sakura always brings the card with her! That means that she would be attacked! If he remembers correctly, she always stays at Syaoran's for their brainstorming.

He needs to go there… and fast!

…

"Come back to your true form…" Oh no!

"Time!" Eriol boomed as he flew through the open window. Sakura stopped midway with her staff posed above her head, and so did everything around her.

"I made it just in time" He sighed in relief. Given that Sakura looked pretty tired (from fighting the Void, most likely) and that Syaoran is sick, the Clow reincarnate would be the one to give his most special feeling. He was glad that he could save his two friends. He was ready to experience what his incarnate had experienced.

But first…

He walked closer to Tomoyo who was frozen behind the kitchen counter. Most of the things around were clattered on the floor. While other places looked incomplete; like the refrigerator which was cut in half.

He kneeled in front of his little lady and took her hand tenderly. "This will be the chance for me to do this" He placed a light feathery kiss on her hand.

"Eriol?"

Huh? Due to the kiss, Time made an exception on Tomoyo. She was suddenly able to move freely. Good. He can tell her now.

"The strongest person around while someone seals the void would have to sacrifice his or her most important feeling." He explained. "If I didn't arrive in time, Sakura would have given her just budding feelings for Syaoran.

"Let me tell you the answer to the riddle while The Time is still effective. The Nothing with Sakura, The Purity with Syaoran, and The Void with me: those are the ingredients. You are the maiden in the riddle. I don't know how exactly we would join, but it would happen somehow. I trust you"

"What are you saying? You are the emptiness of heartbreak?" even with her inborn genius, she can't quite understand anything he is saying. _Me? The maiden? Why would he be the emptiness? …He would give up his most important feelings!_

_Which is?_

He nodded at her. "I would be the emptiness of heartbreak"

Before he could explained further, he felt a strike from a certain force. "Ah!" He clutched his staff more firmly as he felt the Void try to fight Time. He tried to stand up straight, enduring the pain. "Don't worry. It would be over soon"

He smiled sadly at her. "I want to say one thing before I forget… you." He stood up, holding her hand. She let herself be pulled to a standing position and gazed at his eyes, searching.

_Should I believe him? After all he had done?_

_Yes. Please believe me. I'm sorry. _His eyes were begging her to understand, to believe, to trust.

Soon after, Time's power slowly lessened. Eriol decided to say his last words. This is his last chance.

"Tomoyo," her name was most beautiful when spoken by him. He knew that this may be the last time he could call her by her first name. "I do not regret lying because that was what brought me to you. Nor do I regret liking you. 'Cause that was what made me realize that you're something more"

His smile turned boyish. Like a high school boy confessing his crush. "You are not just someone to like. You are someone to love, even eternally"

He added in his mind that she is also someone to love even after reincarnation, remembering the lady that looked, sounded and acted like Tomoyo.

When the Time's spell broke at last, the Void looked at Sakura with her emotionless eyes.

"… Clow Card!" Sakura, free from Time's clutches, hit the girl with her staff. Instead of engulfing the card mistress in her black sphere as what she had intended, Void moved to Eriol who was looking at her expectantly.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the Void engulf him. When did he appear?

Tomoyo just stared at him. Everything is happening too fast again! Why are these happening? It's so unfair! The four of them haven't (and will never) kill anyone or do some mortal sin… then why do they need to endure these problems?

"I love you Tomoyo. Please forgive me" he smiled at her for the last time.

Void left him and became a card. It fell to his feet.

"Baka Eriol!" She couldn't quite control her anger. Why didn't he think of her feelings first? What if she loves him already?

_Do I love him?_

…_I don't know._

Anger blocked the tears that were threatening to fall. Inside her heart, she wanted to forgive him. But his stupid decision to give his own feelings flared anger in her.

_But he saved your beloved best friend, didn't he? Why would you be angry? _A voice of rationale tried to talk some sense into her.

She closed her eyes, trying to think more clearly.

"Sakura-chan, please use Sleep on Eriol" she instructed firmly.

Hearing her stern voice, Sakura took the card in her pocket. "Sleep, please make Eriol-kun sleep for an hour!" She decided that one hour was enough time for Tomoyo to talk to them.

"Thank you" she whispered. She needs to explain everything now. She could cry like a baby later… Now is the time to save Syaoran.

_We will save him. I promised Sakura-chan that we will._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yatsi-chan: I'll stop it here for now. Sem Break is almost over!!!! Just when I was enjoying this… Eriol-kun, gomen ne! Please forgive me for doing this to you and Tomoyo-chan! I'll make it up to you somehow…

Oh yeah, Thanks to those who reads this story. And double (or triple!!) thank you to those who review: AngelEmCuti, 'tGiveUpJustYet and Winnie the Pooh! I sooo love you!

Next chapter: Her Decision, Their Hope

Tomoyo is torn between two wishes. She needs this but everybody expects her to grant the other. How can she cope up with this pressure and the thought that Eriol-kun wouldn't be there to help her now?

Love or Life?

Guys, I want to know what you think about the pace of the story and especially The Riddle and the twists. And I want to know what you want to add here or something. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	18. Her Decision, Their Hope

Chapter 18: Her Decision, Their Hope

"Do you have any idea how I could connect you three?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran and Sakura. She had just finished explaining what Eriol had explained to her. They were in the guest room by then. All of the things that the Void took are back to normal, except Eriol's feelings.

The two just looked at her, knowing how hurt she is. She had been badly upset because of all of Eriol's lies. And now… Clow decided that she is the right person to handle the responsibility of making their wish come true.

Poor Tomoyo-chan…

"Otou-san said that there are no coincidences. You were chosen to be the maiden because we were destined to be friends. Syaoran-kun was destined to be the last Li Clan Heir because Clow-san trusts that we will be able to answer the riddle. That's why…" she hesitated for a second but continued nonetheless "Why I accepted my father explanation even if he lied. I trust his word that he is Clow-san's reincarnation because it was destined." She shared her thoughts.

She then smiled brightly; a smile so optimistic, it is contagious.

"We can answer this, I'm sure!"

Her sunny sunshine attitude made Tomoyo smile slightly. She really needed that kind of positive aura right now. Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan no matter what kind of situation happens.

Syaoran also smiled. "Wait…" he took their attention as a sudden idea formed inside his head. "A single wish of love would be granted by a tear; a tear not of joy but of sorrow! Do you think… it might be literal? Daidouji-san hasn't cried even after what happened to Hiiragizawa."

"Yeah! But… it should be a tear that really came from sorrow. I think we should wait for that. If Tomoyo-chan tries to cry, then it would be not real and it would just result to failure. Something will happen. Something is destined to happen."

A long silence followed again. The three were immersed in their own thoughts. If they would wait, would there be time left for Syaoran? Is it really possible to just wait?

"Oh! I remember something Eriol-kun said about the riddle." Sakura noticed Tomoyo's eyes sadden while Syaoran's were wide with surprise.

_You were the one who talked to him about the riddle?_

"I talked to him to ask some questions. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it" she said as if answering his unasked question.

Syaoran just smiled warmly at her, his eyes answering that he understood. He can't really get angry at the love of his life.

"Well, he said that answering the riddle would be a double-edged sword. I didn't understand it at first but I think I do now. If the maiden, who we now know as Tomoyo-chan, doesn't wish from the bottom of her heart that Li-kun lives then he will…" Sakura couldn't finish the sentence. Just thinking of it makes her heart ache like hell.

"Why would I wish for something else?" Tomoyo whispered to herself.

…

Before she could think of anything else, they noticed the sleeping boy suddenly move. He stretched his arms upward and yawned.

"Eh? Where am I?" He looked around and spotted the three. "Ah! Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san! Why are you here? But more importantly… Why am I here?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes, afraid to look at Eriol straight in the eye.

When she heard him casually call her 'Daidouji-san', she understood what the 'double-edged sword' means. If even a single tear flows down her eyes right now, she might commit the grave mistake of wishing for him to remember her. She would want him to smile again with that unique smile he gives her. She would want to hear him affectionately calling her nicknames just like how they did.

She would only think about herself. She would be selfish.

'Cause she knew that all her life she was selflessly giving way.

_Stop! Don't think that! Stop thinking as if you are some saint that haven't committed a sin! Sakura-chan is also selfless when it comes to her family, isn't she? She forgave her father even though he lied to her for the longest time. She is the one who is pure and kind. That's why she is your beloved Sakura-chan, right? Please… make her happy, and make Syaoran live._

Her conscience was yelling at her now. She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. "We are at Li-kun's house." She motioned to Syaoran. "We were here for Li-kun. We were thinking about the riddle… do you remember?"

A look of reminisce dawned on his face. "I remember reading a book then… Arrgh!" He suddenly clutched his forehead, his face screwed in pain. He fell to the floor with a scream of anguish. And because of the great pain, he fainted.

…

"Let me handle this" Out of nowhere, Nakuru appeared beside the window and took Eriol.

Sakura gaped at her and asked, "Aren't you my brother's stalker?"

"Sorry, sister-in-law. I can't talk to you now. I'm in a hurry. First and foremost, I am Eriol-sama's guardian"

She changed to her true from, Ruby moon form, and looked at the teens seriously. "We would advise for the three of you to stay away our master for now. He is undergoing a very hard process so please don't make it harder for him."

She was about to fly away when she remembered something. "Just call us if you are really sure with the answer to the riddle. We would only show up by then"

She flew away without a second glance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan?" Yelan appeared beside the door. The two girls looked at her with tired expressions. They were exhausted physically and mentally. "Do you want to sleep here? I can call your parents if you want"

Syaoran nodded. "Since we know some of the answers already, you should really stay as close as possible. We might find out something"

"Sleepover!" Sakura managed to say with her little strength left. She was rather excited that they would sleep here in Syaoran's house.

"Okay, I'll call your parents" Yelan walked away.

…

Both of Sakura's and Tomoyo's parents agreed to let them spend the night at Syaoran's house.

As Sakura talked with Touya on the phone (Fujitaka already said yes, but Touya is still being the overly protective brother that he is), Tomoyo went to the balcony to have her alone time. She needed time to think.

(Get ready for a crazy inner battle)

_I'm ready to make that wish come true. But… I can't cry. I don't know why. It's just that, no tears come out even if I try to._

_Is it really like that? Are you really ready, or are you just saying that to mask the fact that you're afraid? You still can't think what's right, I know. Though it is just plain easy to see that choosing Syaoran's life is way more correct than being selfish and choosing Eriol._

_But… it hurts. He doesn't remember me anymore. He suddenly writes this letter and tells me that he is sorry then he tells me that he loves me. What should I do? I don't even know if I love him already! And before I could think properly, all his feelings were gone!_

_That's the point! You don't know your own feelings. You know how hurt Syaoran is, waiting for Sakura's answer without a clue. So you should also know how Eriol will feel, especially when he knows that you practically hate him after all that has happened. But even with that, he chose to protect you and your happiness._

_Huh? Protect me and my happiness?_

_Don't you remember? If he didn't appear, Sakura would have given up her just-starting love for Syaoran. And you love Sakura, right? She is the little sister you never had! And you act like her mother. Before anything else, you are a match maker who loves to see others happy before yourself. It's your duty to make other happy just because you love that feeling._

_Right… I almost forgot my self-pledged duty. Seeing others happy had always given me euphoria. Just because Eriol showed me a new kind of happiness, that doesn't mean that I should forget my own way of joy. Loving my beloved Sakura-chan is always first on the line. Her happiness is my happiness. And now, her happiness lies with Syaoran's life._

_Yeah!_

_But…_

_Hey! No buts!_

_Okay…_

She opened her eyes, which she unconsciously closed while thinking. She was surprised to see a pearl-like ball escape from her chest. It flew to her eye-level.

"I love you Tomoyo. Please forgive me." Eriol's voice came from the pearl.

Hearing that phrase once again made her break down. Finally feeling that she was really ready, a single tear fell from her eye.

The pearl moved to catch the tear. Upon contact, it glowed brightly.

…

Three persons and three cards also glowed. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran glowed and floated. Their corresponding cards, Void, Nothing and Purity, also glowed and floated.

The pearl moved forward and embedded itself in Tomoyo's heart. She closed her eyes at first, being shocked of the sudden warm feeling inside her heart. She glowed brightly and floated just like what had happened to her friends.

Feeling more confident, she tried to open her eyes. Her eyes were a plain pearly white. There was no trace of the amethyst color that was there. Her hand folded together in a praying position. She realized that she had no control for her body now. All her efforts to move were dismissed easily.

_What's happening?_

_Just wish what's in your heart. What's the wish you want me to grant? _A voice said.

_Wait… you are not my conscience?_

_No… I am the spirit of Clow Reed's beloved maiden that was kept inside you. In a way, you and Nadeshiko are my reincarnation though not like Clow Reed's. You still had much more freedom and fewer responsibilities._

_Whoa! That's… shocking_

_Let's not stray away from the topic. You need to wish now. What is the wish you want me to grant?_

…

_Anou… Please… make Syaoran better, make his sickness go away for good. Make him live for a very long time so that he and Sakura could live peacefully for all their life._

…

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warmth escape from her chest. She was deposited back to her feet. Was it over? She tried to move her hand. Sure enough, it did move!

The pearl was back to her eye level.

"What will happen now?" she asked.

The pearl emitted a bright blinding light, startling Tomoyo. "You have done a great job. Thank you"

When the light receded at last, Tomoyo saw a woman that looks almost like Nadeshiko. She smiled gently at the shocked girl.

"You know, Sakura-chan was right. There are no coincidences. It was not a coincidence that your Okaa-sama (mother) loves your auntie Nadeshiko so much that she would like you to look exactly like her beloved cousin. And it was definitely an inevitable event that you would treat Sakura-chan almost like how a mother does. 'Cause in a way, you are her mother…" She looked shocked at her own words. "Wai! That's weird!"

Tomoyo just gawked at her openly. Yeah, what she said was really weird. Duh, Sakura is her best friend since birth!

But then, a small smile graced her lips. It was just like the one she had when they talked to Mizuki Kaho. She believes what the lady said, even if her logical part was screaming for her not to. After all, we're talking about magic… what would be logical?

_In love and magic, there is no such thing as logical. There is just the truth._

"Before I go, I have one thing to show you." An almost sad smile was on the maiden's lips. She took Tomoyo's hand and folded it with her own to show her the vision.

…

They were transported back to the time when Sakura sealed the Void. Eriol was inside the black sphere.

"Look," the maiden pointed to Eriol. "He has this creepy smile that spells out that everything will still be alright. Inside, his heart is yelling something along the lines of…" She looked at Tomoyo with a soft smile. "I love you Tomoyo. You are the only one for me. So even if I lose this feeling, I'll still fall for you. Who wouldn't fall for your charms?"

The plum looked at the boy who loved her with all his life. She could almost hear and feel him saying just that with this cute boyish smile of his.

"Clow Reed said that too" the maiden had this wistful smile on her face. "I just forgot to listen. I was blinded by anger. Don't repeat my stupid mistake. Please don't end up like me: regretful and alone."

Tomoyo nodded with renewed confidence. He had fallen once. He will fall again.

_I don't know exactly what this feeling is. But I do know that I like the feeling of happiness whenever we're together. And I love the thought that someone like him loves me the way he does._

"Good. Don't judge him for what he says or what you think he acts like. Judge him for what his eye conveys. Because, even with all those lies, his eyes had always twinkled with love for you"

She winked for one last time and walked into a blinding light that suspiciously looks like the human interpretation of heaven.

"Wait! Is Syaoran cured now?" She almost forgot!

"Just as you wished"

This time, the maiden completely disappeared

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's voice was heard as she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Her voice was full of concern. What happened?

"What…? No, she didn't hurt me… Wait… Who?" she was rather disoriented of what happened while the maiden brought her back to _that_ time so she didn't know who or what Sakura is saying.

"I just sealed the hope card. She was holding your hand while you were sitting there with your eyes closed. I thought she did something to you!" Sakura hugged her tightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura-chan, everything will be alright now. All of the cards are sealed…" She placed her hand on her beast friend's back as a comforting gesture. "And Syaoran is cured"

Sakura stiffened, as if in shock. "Really?" She released Tomoyo from her hug and looked at her eyes. "Really?" she repeated.

Seeing Sakura's hopeful eyes made her forget how hard making the decision was. If Sakura and Syaoran would be happy, everything would be worth it.

"Positive. The Hope made my wish come true." She smiled and asked, "Do you want to see Li-kun now?"

Sakura nodded and stood up, waiting for Tomoyo to do the same. Her best friend didn't make any move to stand up. "You go first. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear the news for you. I'll just tell Li-sensei"

Understanding, the overly happy Cherry blossoms hurried to the little wolf's room.

The bittersweet Plum just stayed in her position, even after Sakura was long gone. She was happy, yes. Syaoran is cured now. And Sakura would be happy too. So she should be happy too.

All's well that ends well.

…

Unfortunately, this isn't the end. Oh no, this is not the end. This is just the start of her battle. This is just the start of her fight for happiness.

_I can do it! I am THE Daidouji heiress. Besides, I was one of the chosen vessels for the soul of the only maiden that caught Clow Reed's heart. I can do this!_

Yatsuiko-chan: Ganbatte, Tomoyo-chan! Yes, you can do it!

I'm really amazed at how weird this fanfic is turning into. I never thought that any of this would happen until the time I wrote this… I mean, I was expecting a normal cliché story of some sorts.

Oh yeah, I'm expecting that the next chapter would be the last. I'm tired of thinking so… yeah.

Thank you to those who read this and quadruple Thank You to those who reviewed:

AngelEmCuti

'tGiveUpYet

michiko14anime (A new reviewer! Can you believe it?)

Preview: Her battle for Happiness; The End

Tomoyo will do everything to make Eriol fall for her again (even if she doesn't exactly know why). But then, Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun will do something that would hinder her from doing that. Will it be a happy ending? Or will it end with tears?


	19. Her Battle for Happiness: The End

MMG Chapter 19: Her Battle for Happiness: The End

"I'm so happy! Tomoyo-chan, thank you! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed.

It had been two weeks since the card incident. School started about two days ago. (A/N: Umm… it was semestral break after the pageant! I forgot to tell you! Baka me) And Syaoran was able to go to school. He looked as if nothing happened. He even looked healthier and stronger than ever.

You may be wondering why Sakura said those things even if class had started two days ago. Well, it's because…

…

"_Sakura, I know you still don't know what you feel. And that there's need to rush since I'm already cured…" Syaoran blushed more as her inquiring eyes connected with his determined ones. " B-but, can I… can you… would you…"_

"_Syaoran-kun." Sakura called him firmly. "You can say anything to me" Her face was also a light shade of pink but she was more at ease than the little wolf._

"_Would you like to go out with me?" he asked, his head bowed and his hands clenched into fists. He was obviously nervous as to what her answer will be._

"_Sure! We always go out with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, right?" she answered cheerfully with all her child-like innocence._

"_No… I mean… just the two of us going out. A… a- a date" You might as well call him a live tomato by now._

"_Oh…" Her face also turned an interesting shade of red. Well, what do you know, a pair of live tomatoes talking!_

"_Umm… you don't need to answer now."_

"_Hoe… Anou… we could go out, I think."_

"_Can… we have dinner tomorrow?"_

"_Sure"_

…

And so, that day is today; the day of the date. Sakura asked Tomoyo to help her and, of course, she gladly accepted.

…

It was still early and their classes haven't started so they decided to hang out by the cherry blossoms first.

"Anou… Tomoyo-chan? Can I ask you something?" Sakura hesitantly asked as they settled under on tree.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Tomoyo said, looking at the students walking to and fro the school.

"Have you… have you seen Eriol-kun?"

A great deal of emotions passed through her face; surprise, anger, nostalgia, sadness then finally, determination. "No. But I will see him somehow. I'll make a way"

Sakura smiled upon seeing the fiery fortitude in her eyes. This is the Tomoyo she liked best: the Tomoyo that does her best and does what she would have advised others to do.

"Hai! I'll help you!"

…

After class, the best friends told Syaoran that they would go home together and that he shouldn't wait for them. They had to prepare for the cherry blossoms' first date.

"Sakura-chan… You'll be so kawaii (cute) with this dress I made! I thought I wouldn't be able to give you my creations after you sealed all the cards…But now! Oh… this is priceless! Your first date!" Tomoyo was obviously back in her Sakura land; a place she hasn't visited for quite some time.

Her attitude then flew from ecstatic to slightly depressed. "But I wouldn't be able to tape it… Oh the harshness of this paradox!"

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure you're alright? Maybe The Hope took half your normalness?"

Her best friend smiled amusedly. "Of course not Sakura-chan. If I lost my normalness, I wouldn't have thought of the perfect make-up for you!"

…

Sakura didn't reply. She saw someone she didn't expect to see… and with her brother too!

Nakuru was walking side by side with Touya. What's surprising is that they looked every inch normal, without the usual air of uncivilized ness. They even looked pretty serious about something.

Tomoyo also stopped and stared at the unlikely pair.

"Akizuki Nakuru…" she whispered in disbelief. She never thought she would ever see the moon guardian after what had happened. She didn't even though the name of the guardian before the incident! Before, she was just the persistent stalker of Touya. Sakura was the only one to fill her with information.

…

"Bye" Nakuru said with an uncharacteristic frown. She tiptoed and kissed his cheeks. Touya didn't make any move to swat the girl away like how he usually did. Instead, he just stood there with an identical frown.

It was rather suspicious looking, from the two girls' point of view. Nakuru walked away unenergetically. It was obvious that something was terribly wrong.

The two decided to approach Touya about it.

…

"Onii-chan? What happened?" Sakura asked her brother who was spacing out.

"Sakura! Don't surprise me like that!" he exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"Hoe… I didn't surprise you. You were just spacing out so much" she explained with a pout.

_Onii-chan didn't feel my aura? That's… new._

"Gomen ne, Kaijuu. (I'm sorry monster). I was just thinking of how much food I need to cook tonight for that endless pit you call your stomach" he grinned mischievously; though the smile did not quite reaching his brown eyes.

"Don't call me kaijuu" was Sakura's simple reply. If this was a normal day, she would have stomped on his feet and yelled at him. But this was no ordinary day. She needed to do two things first before she could go back to her simply happy life: comfort her brother, and tell him that she will not eat dinner at their house since she has a… date.

Both duties are relatively arduous.

…

"Touya-kun, what happened?" Tomoyo asked in concern. "Nakuru-chan didn't look like her usual self"

"Oh, you've met Akizuki…? Wait… You're classmates with that glasses boy, right?"

All Tomoyo could do was nod and silently comment that he hasn't been in any class these days.

"Figures. He might be preparing his things. They're moving to London. That's why Akizuki talked to me: to say goodbye."

_**The World Came Crashing down.**_

**WHAT???**

…

"Tomoyo-chan… I can handle myself. It's time for you to chase after your happiness"

_Sakura-chan… Arigato_

The plum nodded with determination. _I'll catch up._

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan" (See you later, Sakura) She ran towards the direction Nakuru went to.

Contrasting to popular belief, this girl can also be athletic; especially when something this important is on the line.

"By the look of this, she flew there"

Duh… Even if she can really be athletic and all, it would be inhuman for her to catch up with a flying girl, given that she was treated like a princess all her life.

Guys, let's face it. She cannot surpass Sakura's over energy even if she tries with all her might.

So she used the last card she has: her super body guards.

…(Super anime mode!!!)…

She took her cell phone. (Insert Power Ranger theme song here ^^)

It was no ordinary cell phone. It was a cell phone made only for THE Daidouji heiress, with built in fashion catalogs and… a tracker to boot!

"This is Tomoyo. Please fetch me here in less than five minutes."

After only 15 seconds, the body guards arrived. She immediately went inside the limousine-like car. "We need to go to the airport. Fast!"

"Hai, Ojou-sama" (Yes, Little lady/master?)

The girl in black pressed a red button which sped up the car. Another body guard took a cell phone and dialed a number. "This is Daidouji security A. Open the alternative route to the airport. Make sure that no one will pass there. Ojou-sama is with us."

(Mecha sequence… roads opening and blah, blah, blah! Transformers…! Joke!)

In just a matter of minutes, they arrived at the airport.

…(Back to normal mode)…

"I'll go there now. Thank you" she bowed politely with her well-known grace. She hurried to the airport where, she knew instinctively, a special encounter would happen.

_Eriol-kun… Where are you?_

She looked left and right for any sign of the azure haired Londoner. He is just here. She'll find him. She trusted her instincts because even if she didn't have magic, she has this certain connection with him. They feel each other even from far away.

…

"Tomoyo-chan? You're here?" Nakuru was beyond surprised to see the girl there.

"Nakuru-chan…" There was a hint of sadness and anger on her voice.

"Why…? How…?"

"I want to see Eriol-kun" Her voice was firm and resolute.

"Tomoyo… didn't I tell you? He's having a hard time. Don't make it harder for him. When he sees you in his current condition, we don't know what will happen. He might break down from the mere stress"

"But…"

"Stop it, please. You'll just hurt him"

…

_Hurt him? Me… hurt him? I never… I will never… No… I can't._

…

"You know, I've been thinking about this and I have thought of a perfect setting for us." A voice suddenly butted in. A cat-like flying stuff toy emerged from Nakuru's handbag.

"Suppi-chan. Eriol-sama told you to hide as much as you can." Nakuru scolded.

Ignoring her comment, he continued his suggestion. "We would give you rules of communication. If you disobey just one of these, you will never see Eriol-sama again"

"Rules…?" Tomoyo mused over the choices. It was a risk she didn't know if she should take. Hmm… "Deal." She replied with all seriousness. If this will give her a chance, then she will take the risk. Better anything than nothing at all.

"We only have some moments left before our flight so I'll make this quick. First, you cannot show up in the one year duration of our stay in England, starting right now. Second, you can only write to him using a pen name, like what he did. Third, don't ever mention anything about the cards nor about the things that happened."

Tomoyo frowned. Those were… a lot, and hard.

At the same time, Nakuru sighed, giving up. She didn't intended for any of this to happen. She expected that they would just peacefully go away from this country and return to Clow's true home. But then, Spinnel just had to make it more difficult.

Well, might as well ride with Spinnel. After all, Tomoyo looked like she needed more explanations.

"We asked him some questions and we found out that all he remembers about you is your name, that you are his classmate, and that you are Sakura-chan's best friend

"He has more memories about Syaoran. He remembers that he is also searching for the cards and that he has some magic.

"Sakura-chan is still the same in his memories except that he doesn't remember her being the card mistress. Or that she was the masked girl.

"He doesn't remember the letters he gave you and he doesn't remember your pageant either. He doesn't know about the void and the mirror because it was mainly about you"

…

That much? He lost that much memory? No wonder his guardians were protecting him this much.

_I don't want to hurt him with my selfish reasons. As they say, what you don't know won't hurt you. If Eriol-kun doesn't know about me and about the things that have happened, he will not be hurt. As long as I keep quiet, he will have a peaceful life. His happiness over mine._

"I won't show up." She said with sadness in her voice. "I don't break my promises" she assured. Then with a final glance at them, she walked away. "I'll go now"

…

"Flight 990… last call for flight 990 to England"

Sometimes, life is just like this. Too unfair. 'Cause in love, it's either both will win or none will. It's the simplest truth.

Someone will give; intent on making the other happy. Someone will receive without knowing, or appreciating. And life will go on as this truth continues to pass on from generation to generation.

…

As we ponder on these words, one heavy heart went out of the airport as an empty heart flew to England.

.

.

.

The End? Owari?

It's something that ends with tears. Yeah. Live with it.

.

.

.

??

Take note of the question mark.


	20. The start of the Epilogue

eleNotice to all readers:

Match Maker Girl will have an Epilogue. And, shockingly for me, it will be a chaptered one too. It just didn't fit one chapter… so I'm sorry if you would have liked a short and brief epilogue.

I'll place the first chapter here for you to understand where the story will be heading. But I'll separate 'Epilogue: The Happy Ending We Are all Searching For' from MMG, for some unknown reason.

Before I continue with the story, I want to thank the following readers: (skip this if you want)

**AngelEmCuti**- As I always say, you really are the angel of this story! I sooo love you for always reviewing, faithfully reading and for cheering me whenever I'm down! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**'tGiveUpJustYet**- I always look forward to your reviews because you really make my day! I'm so glad that you read this story! And extra thanks for adding my other stories!

**milcah084**- Mou! I was expecting a longer review! Joke! Yeah, I know. You are always the first reader of my stories anyway so you don't need to review that much. I'm so glad that you're my friend!

**winnie pooh**- Filipinong Filipino talaga noh! Well, (naks! Biglang English) Thanks for reviewing.

**03**- thanks for the add and for the review!

**silentbutviolent47**- I've updated so much, haven't I? We, the lazy bums of this world (the heirs of Shikamaru), should be lazy forever. But now that I became a little industrious, would you please update your uber cute stories?

**Convoy Butterfly**- My first ever and, I wish to God, only flamer. Well, I still thank you for reading my story. If you haven't said those things, I wouldn't have thought about some things about the stories. Thanks!

**Tenkouken**- My first constructive criticism after a flame… you really cheered me up when that flame hit me. Thanks!

**cheng**- Thanks for the review!

**michiko14anime**- I'm so glad that another Filipino reviewed my story!

**chelsea34**- Thanks for the review! Sorry if this story took so long…

**sweetkris**- Thanks for the review! I hope you're still reading up to this part…

To the readers who were too lazy to review, my brothers from the Shikamaru Lazy Clan, Thank you very much! But I do hope you could drop even a simple review of some sort… Onegai… Please?

… E x T, S x S, N x T?

_**The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For**_

Sorry for making that ending… it was depressing for me to do that. I hope I can make up for it with this. The story just went to that direction and I can't think of any other ending to write (Mainly because of my inborn laziness).

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or their characters, to my utmost woe. Clamp owns them.

So here's what anybody, and everybody want...

After all, we all grew up with those Disney stories that end with…? What else? They live happily ever after, of course! And as you have wished, then so will it be!

…

…

… One week after that fateful day

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tomoyo, the beautiful and kind Daidouji heiress, looked at the pen she was currently tapping on her desk. In front of her was every item she needed, to do what she wanted to do: a simple white stationary, a black pen and an envelope.

Yes, she wanted to write to the Mage whose heart belongs to her and her alone. Oh wait! His heart _belonged _to her. Keyword: belonged. Past tense.

She cringed at her train of thoughts.

'No use being so emotional about it. That's not you, Tomoyo. You should look at the brighter side' she thought to herself. 'I can still write to him, right? This would be another adventure!'

"Eriol…" she whispered determinedly while writing gracefully on the stationary. "Hi. I'm…" she frowned at the paper, unable to pour her innermost thoughts like how she expected. 'You can do this!'

After a few minutes…

"But then, I don't know what to write." She said dejectedly, finally giving up.

She had been staring and staring and staring some more at the stationary all day long. She was starting to get bored. And quite honestly, an heiress shouldn't be bored in any way possible. After all, she has everything a girl would want.

"Hmmm…" She mused about what she could do to help her think. 'I could… Yeah!'

A bright bulb of inspiration appeared above her head as an idea came to her. She could call her best friend!

And so, she took out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

…

"Hello? Sakura Speaking" a soft voice answered.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice was breathless, obviously missing her best friend.

"Tomoyo! I haven't talked to you in years! Why did you call?"

She had to smile at her best friend's exaggeration. They haven't had any communication ever since _that day_ because she tried to isolate herself from everyone just to forget everything.

Yes, I know. Avoiding your best friend in an attempt to forget your tragic love life is utterly foolish. She was stupid and careless with her decisions. Her depressed aura just got the best of her and drove her away from everybody else.

So now, she's given up. It isn't easy to keep this to her self. She needed someone to support her. And she's sure: enthusiastic and cute Kinomoto Sakura is the best girl for the job.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. I wasn't thinking at all when I tried to avoid you. I really am sorry"

"Is that all? Don't worry! I'll never be able to be angry with you" As usual, the Innocent Cherry Blossoms wasn't planting hatred inside her heart. As pure as ever.

"Umm… Actually, I have something to tell you. Can we meet at the park?" she asked nervously.

"Hoe… sure"

.

.

.

"…and so, I left the airport without seeing him"

That was the end of Tomoyo's long and sad explanation. They were both seated on the swing in Penguin Park, the place where they usually talk.

She looked at her slightly sobbing best friend. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly, albeit curiously.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Her best friend exclaimed before running to her open arms. "I didn't know you went through all that! I didn't know!"

"Sakura-chan… You don't have to cry. I was the one who avoided you. I should be sorry" She cooed softly, stroking her best friend's hair comfortingly. "Please stop crying"

The Cherry let go of her and wiped her face with a white handkerchief. She looked at her with her large innocent eyes. "Have you written to him?"

"I don't-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she stared at the handkerchief Sakura was using. It brought an avalanche of memories into her mind.

_A white handkerchief…_

_Penguin Park…_

_Tears…_

"I don't know. I… can't seem to form any coherent… I just can't" she muttered bitterly, the memories so overwhelming for her to bear.

It's ironic, isn't it? That she is burdened by her memories of someone whose memories were taken away. Her memories keep her sad… but the 'lost memories' were what was bugging her most special person.

…

Lost memories…

'Something's missing' Eriol thought as he arranged his things in his cabinet. 'When I saw them there, talking, something clicked inside me. I felt a strange tug inside my heart. I never felt so…'

You see, Nakuru volunteered to arrange his things for him since she knew that he was exhausted physically and mentally. But the young mage rejected her offer, saying that he can do it himself. He wanted to do something else than think, because every thought that came to his mind brought about a strange feeling to stir inside him.

And so, for the past few days, all he did were clean his room and read his books.

To his extreme irritation, however, even though he was slightly preoccupied with the prospect of cleaning and arranging his cabinet, thoughts still made its way to his mind.

The thoughts he so shunned only arrived faster and in more multitude than what he had experienced while on the plane. Why is that, you ask?

It is because of the things he saw while arranging his clothes. He saw a bear that looked so familiar yet he can't remember how he acquired it and he also saw a white handkerchief that looked as if it hadn't been washed.

For some unknown reason, he placed these two objects inside a box and placed the box under his bed. It was very puzzling for him, indeed.

_Why do I feel as if those things were the most important things in my life… when I don't even know how I got them? Why did I feel as if I should stay and comfort that person when I saw how sad she was? Why do I feel so…incomplete?_

"Eriol? Lunch is ready!" Nakuru, dressed in her usual pink frilly apron, announced from his doorway. "Eriol?" she repeated when she heard that her master didn't respond.

Seeing the spaced-out expression on his face, she walked to his side and tapped him gently.

"Wha-?" he asked, surprised by the sudden contact. Take note, he isn't the kind of person who can be easily surprised since he can easily feel auras. This just goes to show how spaced-out he was.

"Lunch is ready. We'll wait for you downstairs" she stated gently.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm not hungry" His tone was robotic, unfeeling, almost too cold.

Nakuru, understanding his feelings more than anyone, just nodded and proceeded out of the room.

…

'I knew he would feel this way… But I also know that what I did was right. It was what the other reincarnation told me… my future father-in-law.' She sighed audibly upon remembering the handsome part-timer from Tomoeda.

'Eriol-sama's missing someone he doesn't remember. While I'm missing someone who I know I wouldn't be able to face ever again…'

…

Never Again…

Somewhere in Tomoeda, in an amusement park to be exact, a certain dark-haired man sneezed. 'Someone's remembering me…'

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Sakura concernedly asked. She was watching her brother as she ate the free ice cream he had given to her when he suddenly sneezed. He was in another one of his part-time jobs wherein he would serve ice creams, snacks and beverages.

"I'm okay… And would be still okay as long as that brat doesn't come here. Again. For the Third time." He muttered threateningly as he mopped the floor beside Sakura.

For your information, Syaoran had been going here for two days in a row to eat snacks with Sakura. He reasoned out that he wanted Touya to see that his intentions were perfectly good and decent.

But for Touya, who sees the little wolf's smirks, knew better. He knew that Syaoran only does this so that Touya will be irritated while doing his job.

"Sakura"

Speak of the handsome devil, Syaoran's here.

"Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with joy. She walked to him and pulled him to their usual table.

"What's your order, Gaki?" Touya asked upon arriving at their table.

"A chocolate parfait for me…" he looked at his beloved Cherry. "Have you eaten?"

"Onii-chan gave me an ice cream" she answered childishly

Touya smirked then teasingly said, "But Kaijuu wants a parfait since her large stomach isn't full yet"

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed angrily, her face getting red out of anger. She stood up and tried to stomp on her brother's foot.

But Touya, knowing she would do this, immediately went out of her way.

"Ouch!" …And it resulted to Sakura… stomping on Syaoran's foot instead.

Sakura turned red again, but this time, out of embarrassment. "Sorry…" she whispered shyly.

Syaoran smiled his tender smile, which makes his positively fifty times more handsome. "It's alright. Do you want me to buy a parfait for you too?"

The girl smiled and shook her head. "I don't want any cold things for now…"

He looked at her brother coldly then said, "A chocolate parfait for me and one slice of strawberry shortcake for her"

Touya nodded and grunted a 'thank you, sir' before hurrying to the counter.

…

"Why were you here so early? Normally, you'd be at least five minutes late. Was I late?" Syaoran nervously asked. He didn't like the thought of being late to a date. Especially the thought of Sakura waiting a few minutes for him.

"No, of course not, silly!" she exclaimed with a smile. Syaoran was never late. Her smile then disappeared as she remembered her best friend. "I was with Tomoyo this morning. She told me everything…"

Tears escaped her eyes as she told him her worries, her guilt and her sadness.

Syaoran's heart broke piece by piece as he watched his most special person cry in his arms. He held her tightly, intent on making her feel that he understood. "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. The only thing we could do now is support her." He said as he stroked her back comfortingly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a crybaby. It's just so sad that Tomoyo-chan has to go through all that. She had always been so kind and I can't remember any bad thing she had done"

After a few more minutes, Yukito arrived with their order.

"I'm sorry for being late. We had to restrain a monster from killing a poor wolf and destroying such a sweet scene" he explained with his usual smile.

The couple blushed at that, understanding his comment. So everyone saw?

"Just call me if you need anything" he said before walking back to the counter.

"Thanks" Sakura said, still with a slight blush.

The couple talked some more about anything under the sun. They were obviously getting more and more comfortable with these date thingies.

"Should we go now?" Syaoran asked, seeing that they were finished with their snacks.

"Alright" she nodded and stood up.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"As usual." She replied with an identical smile.

They walked out of the shop and went their separate ways.

…

Syaoran frowned when they were finally apart.

Sakura looked every inch normal to the other people around. But Syaoran (and Touya, for that matter) knew better. He saw how Sakura's eyes were a little less sparkling than usual and how her smiles weren't as cute as it was a week ago. She was obviously still worrying about what happened to her best friend.

With this in mind, he took his cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

…

"Hello? Daidouji Tomoyo speaking" the heiress answered politely.

"Daidouji! Will you please write to that damn four eyed freak now and tell him everything you want to say without revealing your identity? You're smart, you can do it! And tell Sakura to stop worrying, will you?" he growled to the phone, his concern for Sakura getting the best of him.

"Good afternoon too, Li-kun. Long time no see. And thank you for worrying about me and my tragic love life" she replied with all the sarcasm in the world.

"Sorry" he muttered embarrassedly. "It's just that Sakura had been too sad about it. She always talks about it…"

Soon, realization came to her. "…And she talks about this, when?" she asked suspiciously.

"On our dates" he grunted dejectedly.

"Oh" was all she could answer. Her best friend is truly naive! It is a wonder how she can be so naive when she had gone through much trouble too. Oh well, Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan no matter what.

"I just want our dates to be special… because… she's a very special girl" he muttered sadly yet shyly.

_A major 'Awww…' moment!_

Tomoyo almost squealed at that but refrained herself from doing so. She was glad that her best friend found such a sweet guy.

She only hopes she could say the same about herself…

"Just write, okay? Just like what Sakura always say: you do deserve happiness more than anyone" he said with a brother-like tone before hanging up.

…

She smiled. _I do deserve happiness…_


End file.
